Mine Forever
by sarahsara1
Summary: Kagome turned into a demon accidentaly in the heat of spring, wanders off into the forest to find peace only to find trouble. Now transformed into her full form she runs off only to find Sesshoumaru nursing his wounds. From then on things take a turn for
1. Chapter 1

**CURIOSITY**

Kagome stomped through the forest angrily, frustrated that nothing seemed to go right with her. It had started when she somehow, accidentally turned into a demoness. From there everything just went downwards. It just had to be in the springtime when she 'accidentally' turned into an inuyoukia, just in the nick of time for mating season. She must have come across dozens of males who were willing to kill to get her or to get to her. She wondered if there weren't other females out there. It was like the whole youkia male population of Japan had thought she was the only female in earth. Even walking through the forest was deemed as something very dangerous to do especially at this time. The forest seemed unusually calm, no loud male rushing in and yelling for her to be his mate. It was fortunately quite and she enjoyed the peace that seemed to surround her.

Kagome had to leave camp because of Inuyasha's odd behavior towards her. He would stare for long periods at her as if she was the only thing on the face of the earth. She sooner realized the reasons for his behavior especially when she overheard him saying something in his dream that night. It freaked her out big time and all she wanted was a little space.

'Maybe I shouldn't have come. This place does not feel safe at all. I think I'm lost', thought Kagome as she suddenly stopped once she heard something.

She felt it coming towards her at an alarming speed, scaring the wits out of her. Her legs seemed to be frozen in place, her heart beating wildly till she saw who it was.

"Kouga?", asked Kagome as she jumped on him greeting him

"Kouga...is something the matter?", asked Kagome as she looked into his glazed eyes. She instantly knew why he was here. He had scented her and come looking for her. How many other males had she alerted to come this way.

'Oh no', thought Kagome as she tried to gently pull out of his hand only for his grip to tighten even further.

"Kouga, please let me go", whispered/begged Kagome hoping that she would get out alive an intact

"You will be my mate", whispered Kouga into her ear as he pressed his body tighter against her.

Kagome began to whimper, praying for some sudden miracle to occur that would save her. Something just anything. Then at that moment Kouga began to rip off the shirt of her pajamas causing Kagome to shriek. She tried pulling away but he was still stronger than her no matter the fact that she was a demoness. Kagome struggled violently, scratching with her claws bit gained nothing as Kouga's hand tightened around her waist and began lowering her to the forest floor.

"No!No Kouga", yelled Kagome knowing that she probably woke everything that was in the forest and was nearby.

Kouga actions became more violent as he ripped off her bra driving Kagome over the edge to pure anger. She didn't want him and yet he imposed himself unto her? Kagome at that moment did not know that her eyes had bled red out of frustration and anger, seeming to get deeper in color.

"Get of me NOW", growled Kagome

"You are MINE", snarled Kouga as he went back to his work of removing her clothes

Kagome wouldn't take it anymore and her body surged with anger causing her to glow slightly. In second Kouga was blasted against a tree from the force that built around Kagome's body. Kagome's body disappeared all of a sudden only to return as a large female inuyoukia in her full form. She was black with icy blue eyes that seemed to penetrate the darkness. Her form larger than even most males, radiated off power, telling every male that she would kill whatever was not at her level or over it. She bounded off into the darkness, her movements led by her instincts.

--------------

(A Cave High in the Mountains)

Sesshoumaru lay in the cave tired and wounded. This was the only place where he could breathe in fresh air and not the air of females in heat all the time. It nearly drove him to insanity as they refused to back down, chasing him across the four lands. Up here no female would dare come up and even if they could the aura on the mountain would probably deter them. Sesshoumaru licked his left paw which had regrown after the last battle with Naraku. The miko had used so much power that it had radiated off unto him causing his hand to reappear. He was happy for his paw back but now it was injured again. Sesshoumaru stood up in his full form, a very large inuyoukia. He had transformed while trying to get away from all those females who chased him. He had used so much any energy that day that it seemed too hard to change back to his humanoid form. He walked deeper into the cave to find somewhere warmer to rest before morning came up.

About 3 hours later Sesshoumaru's ears perked up for he seemed to have heard something in the cave. His hair bristled slightly and her growled only to receive a growl in returning. Whatever it was entered his view allowing him to see who it was. Immediately he began to snarl, sending warnings for it to stay away.

'Another female?', thought Sesshoumaru who had just unknowingly relayed his thoughts to the female in front of him.

'What do you mean by 'Another female'?"asked Kagome who had stopped growling at him only to look at him.

'You look familiar', she said as she moved to the other side of the cave, sitting down and resting her head between her paws as she stared at him.

'Who are you', she asked now very curious

She did not receive an answer from the golden eyed creature who stared back at her. She looked over his body to see gashes and wounds that had not been healed and couldn't be reached by his tongue.

She got up and stepped towards him only to receive a growl to stay back.

'But...but your hurt', thought Kagome as she stepped back. Kagome all of a sudden felt a jolt of anger and stepped forward again, his growls getting louder as she stepped closer.

'I don't care if you growl till tomorrow comes but I am not going to let you rest there without your injuries healed', thought Kagome who stepped closer to his body boldly not caring what happened to her.

Kagome's brought her nose closer to one his injuries and on instinct she just began to lick it. She wondered why she was doing this but it felt alright, like she was doing the right thing so she continued. Sesshoumaru who had been growling silently at her seemed to stop instantly as she began to lick his wounds. He watched Kagome who seemed very contented with what she was doing and felt that she was safe. He turned his head back towards the entrance, hid face between his paw. He suddenly felt sleepy and tired as Kagome kept on licking. He remembered that his mother used to do this at time and he would usually fall asleep when with her.

All of a sudden he was jerked out of his thoughts when he felt something wet against his muzzle. He opened his eyes to see Kagome licking the injuries on his muzzle as gently as possible. Sometime her wet nose brushed against his muzzle keeping him very alert as she continued to lick. He raised his head so that she would be able to reach the other injuries that he had on his muzzle.

Sesshoumaru couldn't handle all this attention that he was getting. It was either she was making a mating proposal towards him or she had no clue on what she was doing. Sesshoumaru would have bet that she had no clue to what she was doing. She did it so innocently not noticing Sesshoumaru's stare at her. She continued to lick his muzzle when he pulled his head backward slighlty and began to lick her nose gently. Kagome was shocked. What was he doing? What was going on? He continued to lick at her nose and her muzzle, enjoyng her scent and her warmth. He was interested in her even if she wasn't. He would have her as his mate as soon as possible. Kagome not understanding what was happening began to wag her tale involuntarily. It was a sign that showed she was alright with him and that she accepted his offer. Kagome at this point had let instinct take over and began to lick his nose and muzzle. She pulled closer to him and began to nuzzle his neck gently. His fur was so soft that Kagome wanted to bury herself in it. Her tail at this point was wagging madly. She had accepted him and was glad for all the attention that he had bestowed upon her. She didn't pull away all. She just pushed herself closer to his body, their scents rubbing off one another.

All of a sudden Kagome seemed very sleepy and decided to take a nap where she had been. She crossed over under Sesshoumaru neck, her tail whipping past his nose. This just drove him crazy. He had just met this inuyoukia and she was innocently seducing him. Her scent was ingrained into his memory and it seemed to get stronger. She was in heat and her peak would come within the next week. By then he thought, she would be carrying his pups and his alone.

Kagome had laid down her head between her paws before she felt something nudging her gently. She raised her head up only for Sesshomaru to put his head underneath hers.

'Are you comfortable?', he asked shocking Kagome

'Yes...I'm fine', she replied getting comfortable in her new position

'Goodnight', said Kagome to Sesshoumaru

'Goodnight', he replied silently as she slept, both their tails tangled up in one another, twitching gently as the night passed on.

----

**(MORNING)**

Kagome eyes opened gently to the noise of birds chirping madly outside. Her ears went flat against her head showing that she disapproved of this much noise so early in the morning. She got up steadily and slowly to her feet, almost slumping down again. She was so tired and hungry. She didn't know where she was and why she was here. Kagome, now standing, seemed to have suddenly awakened due to the sound she heard in the cave. She turned her head the other way, almost hitting the male inuyoukia that stood beside her. In an instant she moved back about 10 feet and began to growl and snarl, baring her fangs at him.

'What's...going on", thought Kagome, her head all in a jumble

The silver/white dog stepped towards her only to earn a growl. He did not care if this continued because he was sure she couldn't hurt him in the state she was. He was the Lord of the Western Land, the most feared from the other four and he wasn't going to back down to any female at this point in time especially the one that stood in front of him. Not caring about her reaction he stepped closer towards her, his eyes hard and seemingly unscarred from her snarling. He was now within two feet of her when Kagome picked up the familiar scent once again. It hit her like a tonne of bricks, all her memories crashing back all in a jumble causing her to fall back down into a laying position. Sesshoumaru worried, hurried forward to her and began to nuzzle at her neck checking for any signs of injuries. She was just low on energy and being in her full form for that long had drained anything that she had ever had. His harsh frantic nuzzling slowed down almost lulling Kagome back to sleep. Sesshoumaru noticed that her scent was definitely stronger and seemed to have a greater effect on him. He would never do this in reality. He was referred to as the ice prince and he would stay that way except something was chipping at his barrier. He lay beside her constantly nuzzling and gently nipping Kagome, receiving the same behavior from her also.

'Who are you?', asked Kagome silently through her thoughts

'Is that important?', asked the voice in monotone

Kagome knew she had heard that voice somewhere but hadn't been able to pin it on anyone or anything.

'...Yes it is. To me. I just want to know who you are so that I may repay your kindness maybe on some later date', replied Kagome

Sesshoumaru thought about it before answering her question

'My name is...Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands', her replied.

Kagome felt her blood chill at that name. The temperature around her seemed to drop dramatically as her body froze. Sesshoumaru could smell the fear rolling of her in waves and tried to comfort her.

'Now who **are** you?' asked Sesshoumaru more gently that before

Kagome's scent spiked, both in her heat and fear. Sesshoumaru growled silently at this for he was beginning to lose control slowly and her fear seemed to want to drive him on. Kagome pulled away from him and got up shakily before speaking back again.

'You don't want to know me. I'm...not important at all', said Kagome as she began to run away from the cave and down the mountain.

'You are not escaping me like that demoness.' thought Sesshomaru as he bounded after, each of his leaps equaling two of Kagome's.

Kagome ran until she got herself caught in a corner. She was about to runback when she saw the white/silver dog block her way.

'Who are you?', her asked again walking closer till he was right in front of her.

Kagome tried stepping back but was only met my trees and bushes. She was large enough to take him but she had no experience what so ever and if such was combined with his strength and size he would be able to kill her. All of a sudden Kagome froze on the spot, all her muscles seeming to burn. Seconds soon after a bright light wrapped around the black inuyoukia blinding Sesshoumaru for a split second. In the dogs place lay a beautiful demoness with back hair, with blue and white highlights in it. She was tall and slender but her clothes seemed tattered beyond repair. She lay on the ground unconscious, not aware of her surroundings at all. Kagome had used too much energy and her body was trying to conserve the little it had by turning back to the humanoid form. Sesshoumaru turned to his humanoid form and in a blur knelt by the female who had healed his wounds. He removed his coat from under his armor and used it to rap around her as he lifted her up in his arms. He looked at her face and seemed to stare at it for some time before he realized who he was carrying.

'Kagome', thought Sesshoumaru as he sped off towards his castle.

---------

(Inuyasha + Camp)

"Where is she", yelled Inuyasha as he paced frantically across Kaede's hut angrily

"Calm down Inuyasha", begged the old priestess who was cooking something over the fire.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Kagome can take care of herself now that she is a demoness", said Miroku gently

"Not in the condition she is in", yelled back Inuyasha

At this point everyone looked up at him.

"What condition?", asked Sango with her eyes wide as she petted both Kirara and Shippou's tail.

Inuyasha seemed to turn a few shades of red before turning his head and walking towards the entrance of the hut.

"Kagome is in heat that's why every male wants to mate with her", he replied running out of the hut to look for her

It took a few seconds for the information to sink in before Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala stood up and ran after him. They knew that it wasn't a good thing for a lone female demoness in heat to walk around without an escort. It was very dangerous

----------

(Sesshoumaru's Castle)

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. Where was she? Why was she in such a large bed that had so much silk on it? What was going on?

Kagome sat up gently a headache slowly settling in. All of a sudden she felt arms and something wrap around her waist pulling her closer to whatever it was.

"Kagome", whispered Sesshoumaru silently in her ear

Kagome picked up his scent once again and remembered who was holding her. Her fear just seemed to spike even further.

"I will not hurt you", he whispered once again into her ear. He began to nuzzle her once again calming her down. Her muscles relaxed in his arms as she buried her body deeper into his body.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."

"No formalities are needed when you speak to me", spoke Sesshoumaru as he began to nip at her neck, his right hand rubbing a circle on her mid thigh through the nightgown that she had on.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru...Why am I here?", she asked

"...Kagome...will you be my mate?' asked Sesshoumaru as he began to kiss and suck on her neck.

Kagome's mind went blank unsure of how to answer that. In the past month she had been asked the same question by many other demons who just were interested in her body and that was it. But Sesshoumaru was different...he wasn't like any other demon. His question seemed very genuine and his kisses were beginning to drive her slowly crazy.

Instead of answering his question Kagome involuntarily reacted to Sesshoumaru's ministrations, burying both her hands his very long hair and tilting her head to give him more access. Sesshoumaru liked the way she responded to him. She was so innocent and yet she did not know what she was doing to him.

"I...I. will be...your mate", whispered Kagome gently who now gasped at where Sesshoumaru's hand was at. His left hand that had been rubbing circles on her mid thigh had pulled up the gown so that he could touch her bare skin. She moaned gently into his ear as his hand brushed over her.

"Sesshoumaru", moaned Kagome silently

That was it. One night of torture he could handle. Barely. But now another night...you would be trying to kill him.

Sesshoumaru turned her around so that she straddled his waist before pulling her into a deep hard kiss, Kagome's left hand fisted in his hair and her right hand gripping his shirt tightly.

His mouth was demanding and malicious, wanting all that he could get. His mouth was hot, soft yet hard and it molded with her lips in ease. Their tongues battled for dominance, a mini war waged between their mouths. Their bodies pressed closer together demanding...

**REVIEW!REVIEWS! AT LEAST TEN BEFORE I CONTINUE THE STORY**

**SO BAD..MUAHAHAHAHAH.**

**aNYWAYS hope you like the story**


	2. Mine Forever

**_Mine at Last_**

**_LAST TIME_**

_Sesshoumaru turned her around so that she straddled his waist before pulling her into a deep hard kiss, Kagome's left hand fisted in his hair and her right hand gripping his shirt tightly._

_His mouth was demanding and malicious, wanting all that he could get. His mouth was hot, soft yet hard and it molded with her lips in ease. Their tongues battled for dominance, a mini war waged between their mouths. Their bodies pressed closer together demanding..._

_----------------_

Their tongues battled for dominance, amini war waged between their mouths. Their bodies pressed closer together demanding to feel skin.

Kagome had never felt this heady about anything before. She was kissing a guy...change that to Taiyoukia who lived 500 years in the past in the Feudal Era. She felt funny around him, like she would go insane without him. Her body acted involuntary against her will. A thin sheet of sweat was beginning to form on her skin, causing her nightgown to cling to every curve of her body. Sesshoumaru's hands roamed her body with childish curiosity wanting to see every inch of her body tremble for him. All of sudden Kagome pulled away from him her chest falling and rising from the shock of their kiss.

"I can't do this. At least not yet. I haven't seen my friends and they are probably worried about me senseless", whispered Kagome with her head bowed for fear of Sesshoumaru's wrath. Sesshoumaru watched her with with his liquid golden eyes that were suddenly filled with a deep affection for the demoness that sat in front of him.

Kagome did not look up for fear that she would be punished in some sort way. He was the Lord of the Western and no female wold back down from such an opportunity and disappoint him. Suddenly she found herself pressed into his chest, his arms wrapped around her gently and the tip of his tail flicking gently in her lap playfully.

Kagome's eyes widened in surprise ay his reaction. About a year ago she would have compared Sesshoumaru to the devil and now he was cuddling her so affectionately that she didn't want to let go. The moment seemed so serene until...

"Mi Lord! Mi Lord!", yelled a frantic Jaken who barged into the room rudely. "Mi Lord Inuyasha..."

Jaken stood at the doorway, his mouth hitting the floor as his eyes almost fell out of his head before he fainted there on the spot.

Sesshoumaru had become slightly irritated at such an intrusion but when he heard Inuyasha's name his turned to slits as his aura flared protectively around Kagome.

'MINE! She is mine', thought Sesshoumaru as his arms tightened a bit around the lady in his arms causing her to wonder what was going on.

"I'll come back soon koi. Stay her and lock the door", whispered Sesshoumaru before placing a hard desperate kiss on her lips and disappearing in a blur.

As Sesshoumaru placed on his armour as fast as possible he felt Inuyasha's aura come closer to the castle. Inuyasha had been quite successful in breaking down part of the barrier to get in and he seemed so much more desperate to get his hands on Kagome. No one was going to get his Kagome, no one but him.

-----------

(FLASHBACK - Inuyasha & the gang)

_They had been searching for about 3 days with no clue about Kagome's whereabout and were exhausted. Inuyasha had driven them had and refused them any rest and in those three days it looked as if Inuyasha had his mind all because he couldn't pick up her scent. The rains had washed everything away, the atmosphere damp with moisture. They had come upon a mountain which had numerous caves that could have been used for shelter but this mountain gave off a very odd aura that Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala had been suspicious about. Inuyasha on the other hand refused to listen to any advice from Sango and Miroku to rest and continued to search restlessly. He climbed the mountain curious about what gave off the aura and began checking the entrances of all the caves that he could find. The higher he climbed the stonger it became then all of a sudden he picked up a scent that was almost faded and followed it back to a cave which had been hidden from his view. Entering the cave he was hit with the scent of cherry blossoms, strawberries, wildflower and a female in heat. Kagome was the first thing that hit him bringing some relief to him before he picked up another scent. He growled silently and with each second it got louder. He knew that scent anywhere. It wasn't to hard to figure it out especially if this person was your half brother. _

_He picked up the scent of arousal from both Kagome and Sesshoumaru and at one point both their scents seemed to meld into one. By this time Inuyasha was already snarling and his eyes threatened to bleed red. His sword began to pulse violently trying to keep his demon blood under control but Inuyasha's seemed to overcome the swords magic as his eyes now fully bleed red with cat like slits in the middle._

_Sango and Miroku had been resting peacfully until they heard the crash of rocks from above. They all looked up, ready for anything that was attacking till they saw all the boulders that came crashing down the slope. The first thing to do was to escape of die trying to escape. Actually Sango and Miroku picked the first options as life was too precious to lose. They all mounted a transformed Kilala who flew upwards away from the destruction that was occuring below. Sango and Miroku looked around wondering what kind of demon had caused the rock slide. Finally about 30 seconds later they caught a glimpse of Inuyasha...wait...Inuyasha's eyes were blood red, his claws fully extended with tetsiaga in his right hand and a sick smile spread across his face. _

_Kilala growled knowing the danger that they were in as Inuyasha stood back up again rady to attack once more._

_"Oh no. He had finally lost it!", exclaimed Shippou who had buried himself in Miroku's robe_

_"You're right. I think Inuyasha has found something that is connected but from his behaviour it is probably something bad", said Miroku in a very concerned voice_

_"Well we have no time to THINK here as I think he's going to attack us with the windscar!", exclaimed Sango as she ordered Kilala to get them out of the area as fast as she could._

_Inuyasha had totally lost it but he wanted Kagome and he was going to get her as soon as possible. His first destination, the western castle where he would rip out Sesshoumaru's heart for even touching her._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**------------------------**

At this point Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were engaged in a battle that had literally destroyed the landscape around the castle. Kagome had changed into something that she thought would help her just in case something came up. She had found a hakama and a haori that she would wear. She looked around for suitable shoes and found none. She finally decided she would walk barefoot as she was quite frustrated for searching for anything wearable.

The silence of the room was eating at her as she wondered what was happening. If she remembered clearly the toad said something about Inuyasha..

'INUYASHA!', thought Kagome in exclamation. 'Inuyasha would have come looking for her and it seemed that he had found her and take her back home...home...She wanted to stay her...she felt comfortable around Sesshoumaru and wanted to stay with him. Kagome suddenly heard a loud clash close to the window of her room and became curious at what was happening. She stepped closer to the open window trying to see what was happening when she suddenly retreated away from the window in fear.

Inuyasha pretty much guessed where Kagome would be and pushed his way closer to the room. When he finally picked up her full scent he realized that she was going to hit her peak period very soon. He traced the scent to a window which at that moment was occupied by a blue eyed demoness.

'There she is. Get her', snarled Inuyasha's demon in his head as he sent the windscar towards Sesshoumaru's direction before running towards the window.

Kagome knew she was in danger and immediately ran out of the room. She accidentaly tripped over Jaken who still lay unconscious outside the door of the room as she tried getting away. She picked up herself and began running in any direction her legs would take her. She realized what Inuyasha wanted and knew he would take her if he had a chance.

'What are you doing', yelled Kagome's conscious to herself. 'You can him back'

_''But he's fully transformed", yelled Kagome back to her conscience_

"Then create a shield", her conscious silently whispered to her before disappearing in the darkness of her mind.

Kagome found herself in the main hall which led to the four partd of the castle. She stoopd in the middle sure of what she had to do. She closed her eyes and began to focus her miko energy deep within her causing her body to glow just as it had done when she transformed into her full form.

---

Sesshoumaru knew where Inuyasha was headed and rushed after him, his eyes bleeding into a deep red color. Inuyoukai's were overprotective of their loved one's and usually did everything in their power to protect them even if it meant that they died. That was how Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father died, protecting Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshomaru's speed went beyond what the human or demon eyes could see. He had caught up with Inuyasha as they both reached the main hall only to find Kagome encased in a pillar of light with a massive shield protecting her. She had a bow and an arrow in her hands, poised to fire at a moments notice at Inuyasha who still had that perverse smile on his face.

"I will have you whatever it takes", snarled Inuyasha triumphant of how far he had gotten till he felt something pass right through him. In those few seconds time seemed to freeze as Sesshoumaru's claws ripped out Inuyasha's heart from his chest.

Sesshoumaru eyes were red with bloodlust as he pulled his hand out of Inuyasha's chest whose eyes changed back to the golden hue they once were.

"Ka...gome...", were his last words before he fell into his own pool of blood.

The arrow and bow had disappeared from Kagome's hand as tears began to flood her face.

"Inuyasha", she whispered as the shield fell and she lay in the middle staring with wide eyes at Inuyasha's body.

The red faded away from Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked upon the body of his dead brother. He heard Kagome's tears drop on the floor as she cried for Inuyasha silently. He would not let her cry anymore..He did not want to see her sad. He pulled out tensaiga and paused for few seconds just to look at Kagome who now realized what he was going to do. She got up and moved towards him, clutching his arm gently.

He turned towards Inuyasha and raised his sword striking down the ghost like demons. Life suddenly sipped back into Inuyasha lifeless body, healing hm of all his injuries but yet he lay unconscious. Kagome kneeled by him, placing her hand on his back causing his body to glow. In second he disappeared from the castle, his final destination, Kaede's hut.

She pulled herself up turning to Sesshoumaru.

"I am sorry for ..."

She never finished her sentence as Sesshoumaru took hold of her lips in gentle kiss, pulling her closer to him in the process. He kissed her head gently, breathing in her scent. He though he had lost her both physically and mentally and that had almost broken him in two.

"Let's go koi", whispered Sesshoumaru into her ear as he drew patterns unto her back with his fingers.

"Wait. I have to get something", said Kagome as she took a few steps on her own.

Her body froze again and Kagome instantly knew what was going to happen

"Not again", she whined silently before fainting right into Sesshoumaru's body.

--------------

(2 days later)

Kagome opened her eyes grogilly her eyes adjusting to the dim lights of the room. Her body ached all over as she tried sitting up wondering where she was...again.

She had woken up about 12 hours ago settling Sesshoumaru's nerves as he panicked over her. He had been quite possessive ever since and wouldn't even let any male glance at her in any awkward way whatsoever. He had let her sleep in his bed as he had some 'sudden' business to attend to as Jaken had said.

She got up from Sesshoumaru's bed and decided to have a bath. At that moment she felt kinda dirty and wanted to scrubb all of it off of her. She remembered when she tried persuading Sango to bathe with her two times in a row. Sango thought that she would scrub her skin off if she kept on having a bath as regularly as Kagome did. Kagome laughed at that memory as she slipped into the warm water. It immediately sothed her sore muscles, relaxing her causing her to forget about everything else.

Kagome opened her eyes wondering how long she had been asleep as she got out of the spring. She picked up the towel that had been set aside for her by one of the servants wrapping herself with it. She walked slowly out of the bath and into the room not noticing the other aura in the room.

Sesshoumaru had removed is haori, his hakama, the only thing left on him. He had been thinking about something till his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Kagome's footsteps. He began to pick up her scent only for his body to tense so unnaturally to her. Kagome had finally reached her peak period and her scent permeated the air around her reaching Sesshoumaru. She had walked in with only a towel covering her body up to mid thigh. His eyes seemed to go blank as he stared at her form, as the demon in him screamed for his to take her.

Kagome looked up and was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Sesshoumaru...shirtless. Her mind told her to turn her head away put she could just no resist a little peak.

'Naughty, Naughty!', her conscience told her

"I'll just get my clothes and change somewhere else", said Kagome as she moved towards the clauset where some of her clothes lay.

Sesshoumaru did not respond to her causing Kagome to look up wondering what had happened to him. She looked up at him only to clutch her towel even tighter around her as she saw a dirty smirk cross Sesshoumaru's face. She turned around trying to convince herself that she was just seeing things. Right?

"What's the hurry", whispered Sesshoumaru as he began to suck and nip on the tip of her ear causing a shiver to run through her body.

'When did he get behind me? He's fast, very fast', though Kagome as his arms wrapped around her waists.

'Now and thank you for the compliment', replied Sesshoumaru's thoughts back to Kagome whose eyes widened in wonder

'Oh my!', thought Kagome in amazement bringing a smile to Sesshoumaru's lip

Faster than what Kagome could comprehend, Sesshoumaru her body against him, their bodies flushed against one another. Kagome looked down only to gasp in shock and pull both of her hands against her chest.

"There is no need to hide Koishi", whispered Sesshoumaru as his hands slipped slowly down her side causing Kagome to suddenly breathe in, her eyes wide and her face flushed embarrassment.

Kagome had finally reacher her peak, her scent so strong that Sesshoumaru wasn't able to overcome it. He had all sense of good thinking yet his primal insticts kicked in involuntarily knowing what he wanted.

Out of slight frustration Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome's hips harder against his, growling gently at the heat that seemed to suddenly build up down below. His erection was growing harder by the second, his mind falling into a haze of thoughts.

Kagome had been trying to find a way to get out of the situation when she felt something...hard...pressed up against her butt. Her mind went blank as herbody became as rigid as a tree. Her mind struggled to understand what was happening at that moment as she stood against the wall with Sesshoumaru's body flushed with hers. Instantly her mind guessed what was happening.

Kagome's eyes widened with embarrassment and fear as Sesshoumaru pressed even harder against her body.

'Think, Think Kagome, Think', she thought as her mind frantically searched for a way out

"Sesshoumaru, could you please let me go", asked Kagome in the most gentle voice she could utter. She was hoping that this would persuade him to release her from his hold. The only response was a tighter grip around her waist and a slight sound of appeasement/contentment.

'I need to control myself', thought Sesshoumaru as his sight seemed to blur for just a second, his grip tightening on the lady infront of him. Sesshoumaru was battling with his inner desires to take the lovely demoness infront of him, who out of luck was in the peak of her hear. His body craved to mate with her. His demon growled to have he there are now yet his logical side combated it, keeping it abay for the time being.

Kagome noticed that his grip was mainly on the towel and decided to do something that she would never ever do before. Sesshoumaru looked to caught up in his thoughts to notice what she was going to do, her scent still spiking but much more slowly than before. Kagome breathed in deeply and counted 1 to 3 in her thoughts before she diappeared in a blur to the other side of the bed, her towel clutched in Sesshoumaru's hands.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts noticing the loss of body heat and looked down to see the towel in his hands. He turned around to see a very flustered demoness fumbling with the sheets of the bed to use and cover her body. Sesshoumaru wanted to play now and was tired of stalling. There was no point to waiting anymore as she would carry his pups whether she agreed or not. Turning his full gaze towards Kagome, he flung the towel to the side, walking closer towards Kagome's frail body with shuddered with the sight of his lust filled eyes.

Kagome looked left and right, her concentration broken as she looked for a way to escape only to feel her body crushed against the wall, her lips in a liplock with Sesshoumaru. Kagome's eyes now wide with fear tryed pushing away from his body only to feel her breathing area become more constricted. Other thoughts soon began to invade her mind as all she could think about were those soft hot lips pressed againsts hers.

Sesshoumaru's grip on her wrist loosened, his hands slowly finding their way to her petite waist. Unconsious of it all, the bedsheets slowly slipped off Kagome's heated body as she responded positively towards Sesshaoumaru's actions. His sucked gently on her lower lip, tasting her sweet little mouth. Kagome could do nothing else but be encaptured ny the feeling of his body against her. The heat that radiated off their bodies seemed to build with every second as the candle light reflected dimly against their bodies now covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

Sesshoumaru's mouth was now hungry for more as he wished to taste everything that was Kagome. His tongue slipped gently over Kagome's lips begging for entrance. Her mind young inexperienced mind could not understand what was happening or what to do. Suddenly she felt Sesshoumaru's hand squeeze her butt causing her to gasp against his lips. Taking advantage of this situation he slipped his tongue into her mouth immediately exploring every inch of it with an undescribable passion.

Kagome suddenly felt unusually heady and clutched unto Sesshoumaru's strong arm to support herself. She felt...how to describe it...overwhelmed with a feeling, one she could not put her hands on. She bucked her hips gently towards Sesshoumaru's, earning a small growl from him as he pulled his lips away from her to stare into her deep blue pools that called him to take her. Kagome stared back with the same intensity as her hands wandered on his body, feeling every hard muscle on his abdomen and chest, her curiosity getting worse by the seconds. She purred gently wanting some reaction from Sesshoumaru who still seemed content with watching her play with him. A sudden glint of mischief appeared in her eyes briefly before disappearing back into her deep blue pools. She moved forward, kissing his neck , sucking on it as her right hand found it's way around his neck her left hand wandering south. She nipped gently, pressing her body tighter against him when she realized the state of her clothing.

Sesshoumaru's breath became hitched with her actions, his emotions now in a puddle. He wanted to kiss her like he had never done before. Kiss her hard and good till she cried for him. He felt her hand slide to the hem of his hakama, stopping her before she went any farther. He kissed her face, her nose avoiding her lips and began to nip at her neck.

"Nice try Bitch", he whispered hotly against her ear as both her hands instantaneously wrapped around his neck.

His hands found their way to her thighs, pulling both legs up to wrap around his waist as he suckled on Kagome's neck.

Kagome could feel him now, big and hard, pressed against her body. It drove her crazy that he wouldn't take her now, right now as he played with her. She suddenly gasped feeling his hand play with her breast, squeezing it painfully as he sought to ease his desire to take her. He pulled her away from the wall and unto the bed, her legs open wide for him. Sesshoumaru basked in Kagome's aroused scent that seemed to overwhelm every sense he had. She offered her body to him and yet he choose to torture her this way. He sat between her legs, taking a good look at her body, her perfect she was for him. She growled desperately for that ache between her legs to be filled by him as her back arched upwards towards him. His hands played with her body, sliding ever so slowly from her abdomen to her breast, his finger circling her nipples causing her to cry in want. His mouth slowly descended unto her hardened peaks, sucking her pink peaks and causing her breath to shallow. Her hands found their way into his long silver hair as he stared at her, still playing with her. He bit her nipple gently, a bot of blood spilling from the small wound before he sucked on it once again.

Kagome panted in anticipation as Sesshoumaru played with her. She wanted to see him, all of him as he was. She wanted him inside of her. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her breast after placing a hard kiss on her bruised lips. He brought his hand towards Kagome's opening, inserting one digit into her body. Her body arched instantly, her breast pushed upwards to his touch. Sesshoumaru hooked his finger gently inside her, his claws retracted, and felt for that sensitive nub that would drive her crazy. He pulled his hand gently out of her body, stopping when he felt her jerk when he touched a sensitive spot. He played gently with it casuing Kagome to gasp in pleasure as she fisted both her hands in the sheets above her.

"Sesshou...uhn", moaned Kagome as her body shook from the shock of his ministrations

His hands pumped faster and faster inside her body, causing the young demoness that lay on his bed to scream his name as her orgasm came closer. He inserted another digit inside her body, trying to widen her a bit more as her walls contracted harshly around his fingers. His memeber throbbed painfully, held back by his hakama. He needed to take her or he would lose it. He added another finger into her body as Kagome's body shook with escasty. He wanted to see more, more and more. Adding a fourth finger he felt Kagome contract violently against him as she looked up to meet his gaze. Her gaze held lust, pleasure and absolute trust in him. He pumped his fingers into her, driving into her body as each second passed. Suddenly Kagome felt her world close up on her, her eyes wide at the new and sudden sensation she was going to feel. She arched her back violently, grasping the sheets with such vigor as her mouth opened up to take in as much air before she finally screamed his full name loud and clear.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

It hit her like a wall of bricks, sending her mind reelingin pleasure. She had experienced her first orgasm.

Sesshoumaru eyes seemed to have lost all barrier as his intimost want was played on his face. His member harder than it had ever been before, throbbed constantly with the need to be taken care of. He was larger, larger than what he had expected. His body responded very differently with her. It needed her to fulfill him and to bring him contentment. Sesshoumaru pulled his fingers out of Kagome licking each of them slowly as he stared straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome purred and whimpered at his actions, wishing he was inside her. Watching him lick his fingers drove Kagome up the wall as she wasn't going to take anymore. She got up from her position surprising Sesshoumaru a little and kissed him violently as she straddled his prone form. She felt him hard against her core as he groaned a little. His hands pulled her closer and tighter against him.

"I may be a bitch, but i'm YOUR little bitch", whispered Kagome into his ears, her breasts situated infront of his face tempting him to play with them. She ground her hips against his bare flesh...His bare flesh?

He now realized why Kagome straddled him. She had taken off his hakama without him knowing releasing him of his prison yet imprisoning him again in her own prison. She pulled away from his body to look at him only to gasp at his size. He was magnificently large...more like massive. Her hands found their way to his erection, both hands not able to grasp the width of his member. She squeezed and rubbed her hands against him earning a growl and a mewl from his mouth. 'Would he ever fit into her body?' was the only question that seemed to run through her mind as she fondled him.

Her mouth slowly descended unto the tip of his member casuing him to gasp as he clutched her hair into his hands. He wanted to buck hard against her mouth yet he didn't want to hurt her in anyway. Her mouth moved up him member as she was able to get his width fully into her mouth.

'How does she...', thought Sesshoumaru as he moaned loudly as she her tongue ran over his tip, her mouth running over him before pulling away from his length.

Kagome did not have time to think as she felt herself being flipped unto her elbows and knees, his member at her entrance. He just seemed to have gotten larger just because of what she did to him. His erection hurt alot even as he thought of how tight she would clench around him.

Sesshoumaru growled gently warning Kagome of what he was going to do. She braced herself for the impact, knowing that it would hurt alot more than she would expect. She still wasn't prepared for the feeling that would overcome her.

In a second he swiflty slammed into her body as his claws dug into Kagome's flesh. A scream fell from Kagome's lips, an indication of the sudden pain that she was in. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to forget the immense pain that filled her body.

To her Sesshoumaru felt incredibly gigantic. Widening her had not helped one bit as he held his breath from the sudden pleasure that swept through his body. He leaned closer to Kagome's face nuzzling her and whispering encouraging words as he kissed her gently. He closed his eyes as he felt her walls clench slightly around him. The slightest movement could drive him to immediate insanity if he didn't bury his seed into her as fast as possible.

He slowly pulled out continuing this process several more times until Kagome began to respond to his movement. She was beginning to feel it again. Little sparks of pleasure returned to her body, increasing with magnitude as each thrust passed by. Within 30 minutes Kagome had began to moan Sesshoumaru's name silently as her hands fisted themselves in the sheets. Sesshoumaru couldn't handle this anymore and increased his speed to keep up with the nature of his desires. His thrusts kept on accelerating as time passed on till the bed shook with their mating. Kagome screamed his name as she moaned and panted for more. His eye were beginning to rim with red as he held the pace to suit Kagome.

"Puppy harder, fuck me harder, cum for me!", screamed Kagome who got what she asked for

His eyes immediately lost their golden hue turning all red with a slit in the middle. He slammed madly ito her body with a wicked smirk plastered on his face. Their mating turned wild as Kagome's eyes also lost their blue hue turning red with sexual lust. The room literally shook from their mating.

Kagome felt absolutely tight and wet and HOT, slick with their cum as Sesshoumaru slipped in and out of her.

"Koinu (puppy) harder", she growled as he pulled her to sit on his lap still thrusting wth a mad desire.

Kagome had cummed 3 times already and he knew that another one was on it's way. With that one passing he pulled out of her body, spun her sround to face him and then pulled her back him, his long, hard member entering her body.

Kagome's back arched in escasty, pushing him down against the bed to ride him to her own release. His hips bucked maliciously violent against her hips as her gripped her hips inhis hands pulling them down with equal force. He was in pure bliss and that was all Sesshoumaru could feel. He knew that dawn was coming close and so was his release. He bucked even harder, pulling himself up to kiss her hard. Her body covered in a thick coat of sweat slid gracefully against his body as they met each other thrust for thrust. Sesshoumaru felt her walls clench tightly around him for the last time that day as the sun began to rise. He gripped the sheets knowing what was going to happen and knew how fast it would happen.

"KAGOME" moaned Sesshouamaru as his claws dug deep into the bed.

Kagome felt that all to familiar feeling of pleasure course through her except this time it was much greater than the other times. She stared straight into his golden liquid eyes as they came closer and closer to the end, both panting violently as their bodies were unable to comprehend the sudden feeling or amount of emotion that would flow through them as that sun rose above the horizon.

"Ahhh...AHHHHH...SESSHOU...OH NO..OH MY", screamed Kagome

"KAGOME", growled Sesshoumaru loudly as he emptied himself into his new mate as he marked her with his bite which was situated between his shoulder and neck.

He filled her to the brim with his hot seed...literally. Her entrance overflowed with cum as both began to relax from their wild mating. Mating season for both of them was over as Kagome slumped into Sesshoumaru's arms. Sesshoumaru's member swelled to fit Kagome's entrance, his body still ejaculating from the force of their mating. Sesshoumaru pulled the covers over Kagome's body and his before whispering something to her.

"I love you so much Kagome...lady of the western lands", he whispered as he saw the blue moon begin to appear slowly on her head.

"I love you to koinu", whispered Kagome with a small smile on her lips as both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Maybe I'll write something else like this again but different**

**See ya**

**Sarahsara1**


	3. Meet My Family?

**MEET MY...FAMILY?**

Kagome's felt comfortable, no need to move at all. Something wonderful had happened to her and yet she couldn't remember whatever it was.

Her eyes fluttered open, her blue eyes like pools of liquid water. She felt...overwhelmed with this feeling...a feeling of been utterly loved and then she remembered...Sesshoumaru.

She could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, still seeming to be in an unconscious state. She wanted to bury herself in him as she remembered the events from last night...Hmm, something suddenly came up. Kagome's eyes twinkled playfully but behind that veil was the need to do something utterly mischievious. She sat up slowly, watching her beloved mate sleep peacefully beneath her. He was breathtaking...silver hair fanning beneath his head, his porcelain skin...beautiful enough to make a woman feel some sort of envy. Sitting up as carefully as possible, she realized the state that she was truly in. She looked down, a small smile on her face as she thought of the many ways that she could play...a little fun couldn't hurt much.

She tightened her muscles around him gently and within seconds she received the reaction that she had been waiting for. A small groan left his lips, his member hardening slightly but she wanted more...It was time to wake him up. Without warning her muscles clamped down violently causing the demon beneath her to wake so suddenly, his hips lifting to the source of pleasure.

"Good morning Koishi", purred Kagome as she lowered both her hands to rest on either side of his head, giving him a good view of her breasts

Sesshoumaru's molten eyes flashed with an emotion before it disappeared only to be replaced by a small smile.

"Good morning to you Kagome", he replied placing his left hand on her hip. He knew what she wanted and was absolutely willing to give it to her...but at his own pace.

Kagome kissed his soft, warm lips gently, before nipping insistently. She pressed her body hard against his, their bodies heating up in preparation for what was to come. Kagome could feel him in her, pulsing gently as he hardened slowly within her.

Sesshoumaru pushed himself into a sitting position as his mouth hungrily devoured Kagome's pink swollen peaks. His tongue played with her, teasing her until she began to whine gently, pushing her breast further into his mouth. His right hand had descended south, only to rest her butt. Squeezing gently, he caused Kagome to gasp out loud, her mouth open to welcome his intrusion.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door causing both demons to sigh defeatedly. Kagome wanted him to stay and Sesshoumaru promised to hurt whatever it was that was behind that door.

"What?", snarled Sesshoumaru

"Mi Lord, the other Lords of the lands have will be arriving in at least and hour. Their servants were sent an hour ahead of them to warn you highness of their arrival", said the servant that stood behind the door.

"Where's Jaken?", asked Sesshoumaru as he gave an apologetic look to his mate for the intrusion.

"Jaken is making the final preparations for the Lord's stay as you said he should. Rin is in her room with Ares, getting ready.", replied the servant whose head remained bowed at the door.

"Dismissed", ordered Sesshoumaru before kissing Kagome's lips once more

"We...have to get ready Koi. The Lords of the other lands will be glad to meet you.", said Sesshoumaru with a smile as his tail wrapped around her waist gently.

"And who are these other Lords", she asked asked as she played with his hair

"They are the other Lords of the other three lands...and we only have about an hour to get ready...", replied Sesshoumaru as he walked through another door to reach the indoor springs

"But we can have a little fun within that hour can't we?", asked Kagome with a little pout

She looked straight into his eyes expecting a response only to see his eyes become slightly hazy with lust as a small smile made it to his lips. That answered her question fair and square. This bath wasn't going to be a normal bath at all.

-------------------------

The three other Lords had arrived at the castle, their body language not calm at all. Just getting to the Western Castle was hard enough for all of them with more than twenty females in heat chasing them like they were gold.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands was a fox demon just like Shippou. In human years Saris was very young, about the 21 years in age but in reality he was soo much older than that. He was a red head, his hair waist length and very tall in height.

The Lord of the Northern Lands was a dragon demon in his humanoid form like the others. Hitai had black hair that reached his midback, tied in a low ponytail. His eyes had black eyeline applied to them and on both sides of his face he has two blue stripes.

The Lord of the Southern Lands was a cat demon. His hair was blond, almost as long as Sesshoumaru's. He had yellow eyes with some red. Teras was tall like the other Lords and held the same stance of confidence that the other three Lords held.

The three Lords were very well acquainted with once another since childhood and were very friendly with one another when away from prying eyes. Right now they needed to rest from all the running before talking about the large event that would be taking place at the Western Castle. Yes an event was going on at Sesshoumaru's castle. Every Lord and Lady from their lands would be invited to join them in the festvities which were sort of like...a matchmaking scheme so that the many eligible males and females would find the perfect mate that was right for them. What the three Lords didn't know was that the position of Lady of the Western Lands had already been filled leaving them left to find a mate.

They had been led to Sesshoumaru's Library to wait only to cause the three Lords to wonder what would keep the very puntual Lord away from his guests.

They didn't have to wait much as he strode in as he always did, shutting the library door behind him.

"So what kept you waiting?", asked Hitai, his voice barely above a whisper yet his violet eyes said a lot.

Sesshoumaru's face remained as blank as always was, his eyes as hard as steel. He turned his face towards Hitai before a small smirk made a way unto his lips, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

"You...you smiled. Now what really is going on that you haven't informed us off?", asked Saris as he walked away from the window to stand several feet infront of him

"Isn't showing off an emotion more of a sin in your books...something has really gone wrong", said Teras before walking out of the Library only to freeze midstride.

When he stepped out of the Library he had heard something approaching him. He looked up to see Kagome, clad in a lovely black kimono. The end of the sleeves were embroided with silver and white sakura blossoms. The Kimono slid down the staircase gracefully as she walked, part of her hair in a bun, the rest of it left free from any hold.

"Oh, am I intruding on anything?", asked Kagome when she noticed the three demons that stepped out of the Library with Sesshoumaru.

Thoughts began to run through the minds as they wondered who this lady was. She was beautiful, she seemed delicate and her aura radiated power...dangerous power hidden deep within her.

'She would be just perfect', all three thought before looking up to see a blue moon just like Sesshoumaru's on her forehead.

'She's taken', they all thought in unison

Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly at Kagome. They were able to feel each other's emotions through their mating bond and that helped Kagome alot especially in moments like this. Other things also happened to Kagome when Sesshoumaru placed his mark upon her. Her mannerism would slightly change to duplicate some of Sesshoumaruy's behaviour. She had also changed physically, gaining a few more inches to her height and blue markings, the same colour as the blue highlights on her hair, had appeared on her hands and feet, not touching her face at all.

Kagome reached the bottom staircase to meet Sesshoumaru, whose face even seemed blanker than ever just to conceal the happiness he had from just seeing her.

"I would like you to meet my mate, Kagome", said Sesshoumaru

"It's nice to meet you', replied Kagome with a small smile

Suddenly they all heard the laughter of someone, like a child and that was when Rin came into view, running down the staircase only to stop infront of the three Lords to greet them before running up to meet Sesshoumaru.

Kagome looked at Rin who seemed soo happy jumping around. Looking closer she realized that Rin looked...different in a way...she was...a female demon.

Rin looked at Kagome and tilted her head before speaking to the demoness.

"Your very very pretty...you look familiar in a way", said Rin causing the Lords to smirk at the little girls observation

Rin saw a little twinkle in Kagome's eyes before the lady infront of her spoke, her voice reognizable anywhere she went.

"Hello Rin...you still remember me, Right?", said Kagome as she kneeled down infront of the little girl

"...KAGOME", yelled Rin before poucing on her. "I missed you soo much"

"I missed you too", replied Kagome before she stood up, picking up little Rin who had wound her arms around her neck.

"Can I play with Kagome...please", begged Rin.

"We'll be in the study", said Sesshoumaru signaling for the other Lords to follow him

"Well I think that means that we can play as much as you want me to...I just have to change to something more suitable", chuckled Kagome causing Rin to laugh as she looked down at what Kagome was wearing.

Rin got down and grabbed Kagome's hand drawing her back up the staircase.

"Let me show you the way", said Rin with bright smile plastered on her face

'She's looks so much like Sesshoumaru with the silver hair and gold eyes', thought Kagome before following the little demoness up the stairs that she had come down from. 'Why did I even where this?'

-----------------------

Inuyasha had been sulking all day, his injuries healed. He remembered everything that he did while he was in his transformed state and wondered why he behaved so irresponsible...that would have been what Kagome would have said.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't blame yourself...you were just looking out for Kagome", said Miroku as he came to stand beside the sulking half-demon.

"...No Miroku...you've got it all wrong...Something else was going through my head not thoughts of looking out for Kagome or taking care of her...I lusted for her Miroku...Do you think she will ever forgive me for my actions?", asked Inuyasha as he turned to face the monk

Miroku's eyebrows furrowed a bit before his face returned to it's normal composure. He now understood why Inuyasha had lost his temper at the mountain. Inuyasha had told them something about Kagome and Sesshoumaru only for his explanation to be lost in a mumble of words. Now everything came together piece by piece. It seemed that Kagome must have met Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha picked up their scents together at the cave and must have lost it...especially realizing the fact that Kagome was in heat. Would Sesshoumaru stoop that low just because a female? Miroku really doubted that. He was a demon that had honor though he might have wanted Inuyasha's sword at any cost.

"Inuyasha...you have to at least hope that she will forgive you. You can't keep up this behaviour...it's not healthy for you", replied Miroku as he right hand on Inuyasha's left shoulder.

"Let's go back. She'll come back...wherever she is", said Miroku as he stared at the land below him as he stood on the cliff

'Kagome please come back...please do', thought Miroku before walking back to Kaede's hut with Inuyasha.

-----------------------------

Evening had come very fast for Kagome. Rin had fallen asleep about 2 hours after they started playing and the other three Lords had disappeared once again...maybe back to their castles to get somethings.

Kagome had to talk to Sesshoumaru about something...something important. She wanted to go home but she had to explain why and how she was going to do that...and she wanted to leave that night.

She walked through the hallway heading to the Sesshoumaru's study when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She immediately picked up a familiar scent...the scent of her mate.

"Hello Sesshoumaru", greeted Kagome as her hands found their way into his hair

Sesshoumaru's purred back silently, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Kagome thought that now would be now to bring up the topic before it became to late. The sunlight was already disappearing beyond the horizon and Kagome knew to get there safely she would need a bit more sunlight.

"Sesshoumaru...there's something that I would like to talk to you about", said Kagome seriously

Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped tighter around her before he spoke.

"What is it Kagome?", he asked her, placing kisses on her neck

"...I need to visit my family...I haven't seen them...in quite a while", she said

"Then we'll leave as soon as possible tomorrow morning...so where do you live?", he asked her

"That's what I would like to talk to you about", said Kagome as she looked up to stare into Sesshoumaru's gold eyes.

Sesshoumaru picked her up bridal style and disappeared to reappear in their chambers.

'WOW, he's really fast', thought Kagome as he placed her on her feet.

A small smile appeared on his face before he sent a message to her through his thoughts.

'Thanks for the compliment', he said as he pulled her unto his lap, sitting on their bed.

Kagome blushed brightly before Sesshoumaru asked her about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Sesshou...you see I live...500 years in the future and I travel home through that well in Inuyasha's forest...and I was hoping that we could leave tonight", said Kagome as she stared straight into his eyes

"We will not go through Inuyasha's forest...no way", he replied noncholantly

"Please Sesshoumaru...just overnight please...", she begged as he stood up from the bed.

"We will not be passing through Inuyasha's forest...not at all. If we are we will leave in the morning", said Sesshoumaru his back facing Kagome

"But...I haven't see my family and the last time I promised her that I would come home to see her as soon as possible...I was only just visting when I met you...please...", she begged

"NO", said Sesshoumaru, his voice a bit raised

Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she was saddened by the fact that Sesshoumaru had refused to let her go. Her face suddenly contorted into a frown as she got off the bed.

"Are those the only reason's why I can't go? I will go whether you like it or not", stated Kagome as she stomped away towards her new wardrobe only to be picked up and placed back unto the bed.

"You will not be going anywhere Kagome", said Sesshoumaru, his eyes now in slits as they flashed dangerously in her direction.

Kagome suddenly placed barriers around her mind as her eyes narrowed into similar slits at Sesshoumaru.

"Let go of me", she growled silently

Sesshoumaru could feel her anger radiating off her in waves before he felt the little spark. He let go when he realized that she had unconsciously placed a small barrier around her body. She curled up in her Kimono her aura changing to reveal how sad she had become. Without her mind open to him, he couldn't see what she was planning and somehow he didn't like that.

She looked in his direction with pleading, sorrowful eyes hoping to change his mind, yet his eyes remained as hard as ever.

Kagome got up from the bed and walked over to her wardrobe once again, picking out a nightgown. She was angry that he wouldn't let her visit her family. Her face became as blank as his as she changed into the nightgown. She walked to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She was angry and he could feel it but one thing that he didn't know was how long she would keep it on and how far she could go.

"Goodnight", said Kagome sharply before turning her head away.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few seconds before walking out the door. How had all this happened? Everything had seemed so...perfect until she began to argue with him. Sesshoumaru walked towards his study, suspicious of what Kagome was truly up to. What was she really planning.

Kagome eyes snapped open, a smile forming on her lips. She was going to go home and whatever he said wouldn't stop her at all. She slipped out of her bed, creating a dupicate of herself. He might sense a slight change in her scent but it would buy her time at least. She walked so silently to a the dresser across the room and opened one of the drawers pulling out a black haori and hakama, with her shoes in it. Slipping on her new clothing she hid her nightgown underneath the duplicate that was supposed to be sleeping. She pulled out the bow and packet of arrows which the servant had hidden in the indoor springs.

Placing the packet of arrows on her back, she pounced on the railings of the balcony. She had a deep feeling that Sesshoumaru would understand why she decided to argue with him and undeniably chase after her...she could already feel him heading back to their chambers.

She jumped down from the balcony silently, landing gracefully on the ground. Scaling the walls she reached the top, making her way safely to the ground outside the castle grounds. Now it was time to run before Sesshoumaru stopped her. Kagome wasn't an idiot for she knew where she was going. Her legs picked up speed, her surroundings a blur as she headed straight for Inuyasha's forest. Sesshoumaru might be fast but she could go as fast as him if she put her mind to it and she did. He would be after her soon and then he would meet up with her at the well...probably annoyed but that was the point...she would not be stopped.

Sesshoumaru had pretty much figured what was happening and made his way back to his chambers only to enter to see Kagome sleeping in their bed. He looked towards the balcony to see the doors open yet Kagome was laying on the bed. He walked over to her side and pulled the covers up to see Kagome. She opened her eyes, looking very sleepy when he noticed her scent was different in a way. He further inspected Kagome when he saw a piece of clothing that she was sleeping under. Pulling the cloth out of from under her he realized that it was the nightgown that Kagome was wearing. The duplicate suddenly smirked before saying something.

"Catch me if you can Sesshoumaru", said the duplicate as she faded into nothing

Sesshoumaru's narrowed into slits, anger filling his body. He looked towards the balcony as he stood up. She was going to be in so much trouble when he caught up to her.

----------------------------------

Inuyasha wanted to be by himself to think over his thoughts. He had thought so much about looking for Kagome but Miroku's and Sango's reasoning made sense. What if Kagome did not want him to find her? What if she just didn't want to see him? Inuyasha's head dropped as he thought of Kagome. He missed her so much, a fact that he would not reveal to Miroku and Sango but deep in his heart he pretty much guessed they knew. He might not have treated Kagome with the utmost respect that she deserved but at least he wanted to see her one more time to apologize for his behaviour.

Inuyasha looked towards the forest, his mind focused on something else other than his surroundings. He could feel something moving in that direction, something very fast. Picking up speed, he ran towards the area only to stop at the well. There was nobody there but he was pretty sure that whatever it was had stop there.

"Inu...Inuyasha", came a voice from behind

He spun around to come face to face with a demoness who looked oddly familiar to him.

"Inuyasha, it's me Kagome", said the demoness

"Kagome!", said Inuyasha as he tried to figure out what was happening. He picked up her scent which was so much different that before, another scent mixed in with it. His eyes widened in shock, a suprise for Kagome who thought that he would attack her.

"You didn't...not with him!", said Inuyasha as he took one step forward.

Kagome bit her lower lip, confirming what Inuyasha had guessed. Instead of Inuyasha snarling harsh words at her he smiled and within seconds a large smirk had made it's home on his face.

"Inuyasha...are you alright", asked Kagome as she took a step back

Inuyasha's smirk faltered a bit into a smile. "Yeah...I'm fine...something just came up...Anyway's there's something that I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry...about what happened at the castle...I wasn't thinking straight...and I..."

He never finished as Kagome pressed her index finger against his lips. "It's alright Inuyasha...no need for a long explanation and anyways it was kinda my fault for running off in the first place...Friends?", she asked with her right hand outstretched to him

He looked down at her hand before placing his in her. "Friends".

Both pulled back in time just when Sesshoumaru entered the clearing, his eyes flashing dangerously, most of it directed at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's didn't snarl or even make a smart remark towards his older half-brother but he did one thing that confused even the great Sesshoumaru...he smirked with a devilish intent.

"You finally made it...I thought you were never going to come", said Kagome in a sweet voice

Sesshoumaru's tail suddenly found it's way around Kagome's hips, wrapping itself so tight that Kagome thought all blood circulation to her legs had been cut off. He looked down at her throught the darkness, his eyes glowing eyes piercing the darkness.

"Well I should leave you two to settle...whatever it is your going to settle. See you in the morning", said Inuyasha with that smirk on his face before he disappeared into the woods.

In a blink of an eyes Sesshoumaru's hot lips pressed against Kagome's soft ones in a hard kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist in a tight hold before biting down on her lower lip. Kagome pulled back and tried to slap Sesshoumaru but he was still too fast. He caught her hand in midair, his eyes staring into hers with an undescribable anger.

"I told you not to leave", said Sesshoumaru in a growl "and yet you chose to disobey bitch"

He brought his lips to her bleeding ones, sucking gently on it till the bleeding stopped.

"What's so important about going home now in the middle of the night?", he asked as he stared into her eyes with a deep concern.

Kagome looked down ashamed of her behaviour. Sesshoumaru was worried about her and she had a caused all of this to happen. Sesshoumaru stared down at his mate, whose head was now bowed in sadness.

"All I asked for was to visit my family and yet you delay it. Why? Answer that for me", asked Kagome as she looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears

"Why?..."He buried his face in her neck before speaking once more. "Why? Because your carrying our child, our son...do you understand Kagome?", he asked as he wiped the tears from her face.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she realized why he had said no. He had been protecting her and their child and she had been so unaware of that.

"Sorry about my behaviour...I didn't know" she said..."But can we still visit my family?...I bet their very worried about me"

A small smile made a way to his lips before disappearing but Kagome had caught it before he could hide it.

"You smiled...YOU SMILED ! You looked so much better when you smile", she said as she cupped her mate's face in her hands.

"Me smile? I don't smile", replied Sesshoumaru sarcastically

Kagome smiled back at him, wrapping her hands around his neck. "So can we still visit my family?", she asked hopefully

"We're here so there's no point in going back", he said picking her up bridal style before jumping into the well.

----------------

Kagome's mother stepped outside of the doorway, praying for her daughters safety. Where was she? What was she doing? She stepped back into the house not knowing that her prayers would be answered with a bonus...something that she wouldn't be expecting at all.

You see Kagome's three friends had woken up one morning expecting everything to be the same as it always was only to look into the mirror and scream. Amy, her friend who once had shoulder length hair had woken up, and looked into the mirror to see someone else with dark blue, midback length hair. Her eyes were a light silver, highlighted with a seagreen eyeliner.

Her second friend, Hana who once had curly hair had woken up with more to see a different person in the mirror. She had more defined curles of hair gracing her face, the color, a light sky blue. Her eyes were crimson coloured, highlighted with a brown eyeliner.

Kagome's third friend Lina, who once had just below shoulder length hair had woken up with knee length dark blonde hair with white highlights flowing through It. She had olive green eyes with an ocean green eyeliner that highligted her eyes.

All three girls had a fit when they saw their new selves. One thing that they were very happy for was that it was spring break and they had two weeks holiday from school. The only thing that seemed to be the downfall of it all was that on saturday, the first day of their holiday they had turned into demonesses. Their parents had also taken some time off of work to spend the spring break abroad but they hadn't been able to find anyone to take all three...that was until Hana's mother found her daughters phonebook and Kagome's number was the first on the list.

Kagome's mother had taken all three girls in without a fuss. It seemed that their parents were all heading to the same place for their holiday. Hana, Lina and Amy had been thinking about what might have happened to change them so drastically. Their 18th birthday's had been about approximately two weeks ago and that was the last time they had called Kagome. She had said that she was very sick and that she might be away from school. All three girls had lately become suspicious of Kagome's whereabouts but they couldn't prove that she was lying at all. I mean they were staying at her house and yet she wasn't there at all. At least the two weeks would help them think of an excuse to why they looked so...different. Their parents didn't know, their friends didn't know and their teacher's didn't know. Only the Higurashi's seemed to understand what was going on...but the three girls didn't know why they were so understanding about their situtation. They didn't know the exact same thing had happened to Kagome about 2 weeks ago.

All three girls were sitting on the God Tree when their sensitive ears picked up a strange noise coming from the well house. They jumped even higher into the tree, their eyes tuned to find the source of the noise. That was when they heard a shoji door slide open as silently as it could. Footsteps followed until they stopped right infront of the God Tree.

Amy looked down to notice that one of the person's below looked very familiar but one thing all three girls didn't know was that the two people below already knew they were there.

Kagome was calm as ever as she felt three people...demons to be exact...above them. The tree was the only thing that would give whoever it was such an access. Within seconds both Kagome and Sesshoumaru disappeared out of sight causing the girls to wonder where they were. All three jumped down from the branches they had been perched upon and looked around but there was no one.

"Hana...Maybe I was just hallucinating but I thought I saw Kagome just for a second", said Lina

"Ditto", the other two girls replied as they looked around suspiciously only to jump at a loud noise that came from behind them

Spinning around they came face to face with...

"KAGOME!", they yelled in shock before pulling her into a hug

"We missed you soo much...we didn't know where you were and school has been kinda boring without you lately", said Amy, pulling back from the hug

"Hojo kept on asking about you...where you were and if you were alright...He seems to have found a girlfriend already...you do remember that girl that kept on chasing him, well they decided to give it a try", said Hana a bit to exuberantly for the other three girls

"Calm down Hana", said Lina as she shook her head

Just then Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows to stand behind Kagome. This only shocked the girls who but not only stood their ground but wanted to know who was standing behind Kagome.

"Kagome! May you please explain?", asked Amy, as her eyebrows shot up when Sesshoumaru wrapped his hands around Kagome's waist.

"Oh...sorry about that...This is Sesshoumaru, my mate", she replied with a smile "and you will not tell my mother about this...yet."

All three girls stared at her blankly before one of them even had the guts to ask.

"You mean like the australian way of saying friend or is it the real deal?", asked Lina as a smile began to form on her face

Kagome just scowled at her, knowing that her friend knew the answer. "Your still as childish as ever"

"Hana, Lina, Amy, dinner's read..."

Kagome's brother never got to finish his sentence as he mouth dropped open at the sight of Kagome...with whoever that was behind her.

"Sis? Is that you?", asked Souta as he stepped closer to her

"Yeah, it's me...come here you little sport", she replied, her face beaming with happiness

Her brother lunged into her arms, happy to see his older sister...he just 'wanted' to know who the white haired guy was.

"I missed you so much sis...how come you took so long to come back this time?", he asked looking up at her

"Why did I take so long", asked Kagome to herself as she looked up into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. They held a hint of amusement at what she was suggesting, something that was rare in this stoic lord. "Let's go inside and then I'll tell you all about it.

-------------------------------------

Teras, Lord of the Southern Lands was bored to the point that the liquor in front of him was looking better and better every second. He looked around his study as he rubbed his head. There was nothing else to occupy his time except for all the papers that he had to sign. He looked back at his desk at all the paperwork and frowned upon them. Was his life just meant to be just a Lord of the Southern Lands? There had to be something better than that.

He remembered that Sesshoumaru had given them the go ahead to stay at his castle. That choice was looking better and better every second. He stood up from his seat and walked through the door of his study. It was time to leave that castle for a bit, time to relax. Sesshoumaru's castle wouldn't be bad to stay till the festival was over. He walked into his chambers and picked up his armour. He paused for a few seconds and looked over at the double doors that were on the other side of the room. Walking over he opened the door to stare at the empty room. It used to be his mother's but now...it would belong to the lady of the southern lands. Wherever that special person was he hoped that he could meet her soon.

He placed his armour unto his body and called for his servant to pack his things. He was staying at the Western Lands and this time he intended to leave there with a mate. No more time to waste.

He walked out of his chambers and walked all the way to the main hallway, the doors opened by the servants on either side. Within seconds he had made his way outside of the castle walls, the slight breeze calming him down. A small smile made its way unto his face. He had a good feeling about tonight and something just told him that he would meet his mate pretty soon.

Picking up speed he headed towards the Western Lands where he hoped to find the one, the person who would complete him.

------------------------

Kagome's had told her family and friends everything that had happened during her weeks away and her friends had explained what had happened to them just recently. Kagome's three friends had been shocked when she told them that all the time she was sick she had been travelling back to the feudal Era five hundred years in the past. Now they wanted to see how it was like. Sesshoumaru had been very interested when they talked about how they had turned into demons just about 2 weeks after their eighteen birthday, inputting his own knowledge into the conversation before Kagome's brother and grandfather dragged him off.

"Kagome, you know your mate's really HOT! I mean you don't see many men with such a physic now adays", said Amy with a small smile on her face.

Kagome looked at her friend, her eyebrow raised questioning Amy's motive. "You do realize his mine?"

Kagome's mother laughed at her daughters response to the statement as she brought a tray of food to the girls.

"You know, we have about 2 weeks off of school so...do you think that we could come with you?", asked Hana hopefully

"That's a good idea Kagome...I mean the girls do look bored with nothing to do", said Kagome's mother as she sat beside her daughter

"Could we please come back with you guys...I mean let's have a 2 weeks holiday...with fun in it", added Lina

"PLEASE!", all three girls begged

Just then Sesshoumaru stepped through the shoji door armourless and without his shoes. He seemed very comfortable in Kagome's home. He could feel the closeness they had with one another and he liked that...he hadn't had this kind of feeling around him in quite a while.

Kagome's mother turned to face her new son-in-law with a smile on her face but within seconds it changed to a blank face. "Young man...you better take care of my daughter very well or else"

"Mother!", exclaimed Kagome with a slight blush in her face

"But darling his my new son-in-law. Lord or not he will...actually change that to must...he must take good care of you", replied Kagome's mother undaunted by her daughter's exclamation

Kagome felt a surge of humor from Sesshoumaru through their link. 'I think your mother and I will get on pretty well', he thought before focusing his attention back on Kagome's mother.

"I promise to take care of her and keep her from harm", Sesshoumaru replied

"You better...especially since Kagome's is with child", she replied

Kagome just at that moment stared at her mother with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru's face was filled with slight shock at what his mother-in-law just said.

"You thought you would just pass that easily...", said Kagome's mother as her eyes narrowed into cat like slits before her body glowed slightly

There in front of Kagome sat her mother but her mother was a demoness. Her hair was very similar to Kagome's hair, her eyes a greyish blue hue.

Sesshoumaru hadn't been this shocked in a long time. He didn't even sense any youki from her when they arrived at Kagome's home.

"So mother would you be saying that atleast half the family is of demon heritage?", asked Kagome who was s till shocked

"Actually that would be the whole family Kagome darling", replied her mother. "And girls your families are like our family. You are also of demon heritage except I'm not sure about the other details"

"That explains a lot", said Amy as she retreated into her thoughts

"So so you understand the 'OR ELSE' in my sentence young man?", asked Kagome's mother as she faced Sesshoumaru

"I understand very well", he replied very politely

"Anyways you girls should accompany Kagome and Sesshoumaru back to the feudal era. I think you'll have lots of fun in the past", replied Kagome's mother as she stood up from her sitting position. "Come on, let's repack

"We're going to have so much fun", said Lina as she and the other girls followed Kagome's mother

"Your mother is...as unpredictable as you", said Sesshoumaru

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU", yelled Kagome's mother causing Kagome to burst out in laughter

"Come on, I'll show you my room", said Kagome as she clasped her hands around Sesshoumaru's big one's, pulling him up with her.

They finally made it to her room which was at the top of the stairs. Entering Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath as every inch of the room seemed to be covered with Kagome's lovely scent.

She ran towards her clauset and pulled out a black bag from it before throwing some clothes from her clauset into it. Sesshoumaru came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why are we in such a rush", purred Sesshoumaru causing Kagome to freeze

"Do you have another idea in mind", she asked as she turned to face him

A smirk suddenly formed on his face and within seconds the room was empty, the window wide open.

Just then Lina came into the room to tell Kagome something when she froze midstride into the room.

"I thought they were here just a few seconds ago...anyways I'll come back later.

-------------------------------------

Saris reached Sesshoumaru's castle at approximately the same time the other two lords arrived.

"What a coincidence...wasn't expecting this to happen again", said Hitai with a hint of amusement as he came up from behind to meet Saris and Teras. "I hope that you didn't have 'too' much trouble getting here?"

"You sent them?", asked Teras annoyed

"Sent them...Why do you think I would put you under such stress?", asked Hitai innocently

Saris just chuckled at the conversation Hitai and Teras were having. The sun was just about to rise in the horozon when he saw five figures disappear into the castle.

"Let's move a bit faster...I think Sesshoumaru might have been on a little trip while we were away", said Saris with a bit of humor in his voice.

In seconds all three Lords sped up to meet Sesshoumaru as soon as he got to the castle. What they dodn't know was that they're prayers for the perfect mate would come true pretty soon.

"I'm exhausted...wow I didn't know that I could run that fast", said Hana as she tryed to catch her breath.

Lina and Amy's mouth's were still agape as they looked around inside the huge castle. They had never seen a structure so grandly built and so big. The servants had offered to take their backpacks but they had refused especially when Kagome warned them of how some of her clothing disappeared when she arrived...an example would be her undergarments...here they were looked down upon as indecent.

Just then they heard three masculine voices at the entrance. Sesshoumaru turned to face them and so did the four females who were him.

All three males stepped up to meet Sesshoumaru yet their gazes weren't on him. They were more focused on the three females that were infront of him.

Sesshoumaru wasn't too pleased when they just stared at Kagome's friends. "Hitai, Saris, Teras!"

They immediately looked at Sesshoumaru whose face looked even blanker than ever. Looking to his left they noticed his mate...except that her clothing seemed...very different.

You see Kagome wanted to wear her clothes from her time back because she felt more comfortable in them. The only thing from the feudal era that she wore was the black hakama that she had brought with her. Instead she wore flat heel knee high black boots, the bottom of her hakama tucked into it. For a top she wore a black longsleeve shoulderless top, her hair in a high ponytail.

Amy had decided to wear a shortleeve, almost sleeveless low v-neck white shirt with a black tube top underneath. She wore baggy navy blue pants tucked into black knee high stiletto boots. She put her hair in a low ponytail braid, the braid over her right shoulder.

Hana decided to wear a black off the shoulders dress that stopped just above her knee with slits on both sides. She wore form fitting shorts underneath just in case and tied the base of her hair with a hair band. Untop of her clothing she wore a light sleeveless white jacket that reached just below her knee. For shoes she wore her flat heel black shoes, the straps reaching just below her knee.

Lina decided to wear a green kilt like her school uniform's shirt with form fitting shorts underneath. Untop she wore a black sleeveless top, straps three straps crossing from the right side of the top to the left making the shirt look like it was strapped on.

"I would like you to meet my friends Hana, Lina and Amy", said Kagome as she introduced her friends to the three Lords.

"I'll show you up...see you later", said Kagome as she literally had to uproot her friends from where they stood.

When they were out of earshot all three Lords seemed to let out a breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"Do not even look in their way", said Sesshoumaru as he walked towards his study his three friends following

"You know your mate even looks better in those clothes", said Saris with a small smile on his face

"And so do her friends...where did you find them all?", asked Teras hopefully

"That you will have to ask them", replied Sesshoumaru as he entered the study, Hitai closing it behind him

"I mean...within a month you found a mate and then about a month later you come back with three of her friends who are equally as captivating as her...it's a wonder", said Hitai as he sat down comfortably on one of the nearby futons

Just then Kagome stepped into the study still in her modern clothes. "Hope I'm not bothering anything. Just came to get something"

"Your not bothering anything. We're just talking about the festival", replied Teras absentmindednly as he looked at a book

"A festival?", questioned Kagome as she stopped whatever she was doing

"Yeah...It supposed to take place here in the castle except that Sesshoumaru hasn't even begun thinking of getting ready.

Just then the door burst open with Kagome's three friends. "Sorry about the intrusion but we were looking for Kagome...kinda got lost", said Hana as she and her two friends entered shutting the door behind them.

"No prob. Just talking about a festival that's supposed to take place in the castle", replied Kagome "And I was thinking..."

"The same thing we just thought...?", all three asked in unison

Kagome swiftly turned around a mischievious smile on her face.

"Oh no!", said Sesshoumaru.

"If you refuse I promise to bother you for the whole day and I keep my promises very well", threatened Kagome with a small smirk

Teras and the other Lords tried to keep the laughter down but just couldn't help it. Before they knew it they were all laughing. Kagome was threatening to make Sesshoumaru's life unbearable if he didn't agree.

"We can help...And we know you won't regret it", said Lina with a smile on her face

"We could go back with her so that everything will be safe", added Hana

"That's true but still...you'll still need a babysitter...someone relaible who 'will' make sure you don't veer anywhere", said Sesshoumaru nonchalantly.

"Hmmm...What about you guys...would you mind babysitting us...It won't be tooo bad", begged Amy with innocent eyes

"That sounds like a great idea...", said Kagome

"We're going to have a long two weeks stay anyway", said Hana

"TWO WEEKS! OF BABYSITTING", exclaimed the other three Lords

"HEY WE'RE NOT BABY'S...", the girls retorted back at them, the eyes flashing dangerously

"It won't be too bad...and atleast we get to know each other better", said Kagome with a glee

"Actually it's not a bad idea...sure", said Sesshoumaru

"Yes...we get to decorate everything...this is going to be so much fun", said Amy as her mind started to think of ways to decorate everything.

"So why don't we start...when is this festival anyways?", asked Kagome as she sat beside Hitai

"In about 7 days", replied Hitai to Kagome's question

"7 DAYS!", the girls exclaimed loudly causing the lords to slightly wince. The girls also winced at how loud their voices were.

"Ow...so sensitive", said Hana

The three Lords looked at them like there was something wrong with them. Weren't they supposed to know that their ears were that sensitive like at least more than a 100 years ago.

"Oh...yeah...we have something to tell you...you see...em...we all come from 500 year in the future including me...", said Kagome

Teras, Saris and Hitai just looked back and forth between the girls with wide eyes.

"500 years in the future...", whispered Saris who was still shocked by the information.

"And we just recently turned into...demons...something that had to do with family magic...so that we look and feel human", added Amy

"It just happened only a few hours ago...so we're not really that used to...everything', continued Hana

"And all this happened just about 2 weeks after our 18th birthday's", finished Lina

Now somethings were beginning to make sense.

"And since I'm aboout a month older than all three of you I changed much more earlier", said Kagome. "We might have to go back to the future to get somethings but that means..."

"We have to pass through at least two to three forests just to get back to the well which will transport us back home", finished Hana

"Do you now understand why it would be best if you babysat them?", asked Sesshoumaru with a very calm poise.

"WE'RE NOT BABIES!", they exclaimed again

"I kind of understand...500 in the future...That'll be fun to explore", replied Hitai as he started to daydream causing them to laugh again

Just at that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Milord, Inuyasha is here and he insists to talk to you immediately", said Jaken from behind the door

"Let him in", replied Sesshoumaru in a icy tone

Just as he said those words Inuyasha stepped in, Rin following him, literally latched unto Inuyasha's leg. Inuyasha wasn't wearing his usual firerat clothing but something similar to Sesshoumaru's but mostly red.

"Nice to see you again Kagome", said Inuyasha with a smile on his face

"You wanted something brother?", asked Inuyasha with that same devilish smirk he had when they had last seen him

"Yes...what's with the smile?", asked Sesshoumaru in a more friendly tone, something that really shocked Kagome. She was expecting world war three to begin right there in the study.

"What smile?", asked Inuyasha innocently.

Sesshoumaru glared at him playfully before asking what Inuyasha wanted.

"Sesshoumaru you do remember this, Right?", asked Inuyasha as he pulled out a scroll from his pocket

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened just a bit before regaining it's normal look.

"Yes I do", he replied back

"If you do then you must remember the contents of this letter. Since you found a mate much more earlier then...I gain everything that you offered in this letter", said Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath before taking the scroll from Inuyasha.

"Kagome could you please pass..."

Kagome had already brought out a fine ink pen from her pocket. "Use this...I think you'll like it"

Sesshoumaru opened the scroll and signed the appropriate line. "You win this time Inuyasha but I doubt you'll be very lucky next time", said Sesshoumaru with a small smile

"You wanna bet on it", replied Inuyasha with a smirk

"So you guys...aren't trying to kill one another?", asked Kagome suspiciously

"Why would you think that?", asked Inuyasha innocently, truly not understanding Kagome's question

Kagome's face suddenly seemed to go blank, her aura began to flare angrily causing everyone in the room to retreat backwards. Inuyasha's cute ears went flat against his ears in fear...he already knew what was going to happen. As suddenly as her aura flared it disappeared causing the four Lords to even further retreat in silence.

"Inuyasha", called Kagome in a sweet voice

"Oh no", whispered Inuyasha as he stepped back even further

"SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!", yelled Kagome causing Inuyasha to fall face first into the ground several time

Kagome took in a deep breath and spun around to face Sesshoumaru and his friends causing them to stare at them wide eyed.

"Sorry about the little crater honey...I gotta go", said Kagome cheerily.

She walked over Inuyasha, dragging her friends out of the study with her. "See you later"

"Your mate...is really scary when she's mad", said Saris wide eyes

"You know I take back my prayers about finding a mate this year...one more year couldn't hurt much", said Hitai with a slight chuckle

"You've got a point there", agreed Teras he looked at Inuyasha as he painfully pryed himself of the ground

"Ow...she's even scarier as a demoness...anyway the real reason why I came here today...ow...was to ask if I could stay here for a long while", asked Inuyasha as he dusted himself off as he got out of the little crater in the study.

"And why?", asked Sesshoumaru

"I'm having a little problem...female invasion describes it better...they just don't give up...they keep on coming like a horde of bees...I don't know when I became prized but I don't 'really' like it", replied Inuyasha

"What do you mean...they can't havebeen chasing you all the way, could they?", asked Teras

Inuyasha just stared at him blankly before speaking..."At this moment they are heading for the western lands...and I think the fact that festival is in 7 days is even drawing many of them here. So would you let me?", asked Inuyasha

"Sure...", said Sesshoumaru..."Now I have to get someone to fix this"

Just then Jaken came in. PERFECT TIMING.

"Jaken get the mason to fix this", said Sesshoumaru as he walked around the little crater

"Opa (daddy)", came a little voice

All the Lords looked down to see Rin relatch herself to Inuyasha as she looked towards Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Rin?", asked Sesshoumaru

"Why are all these...females chasing all of you", she asked innocently, her head tilted to the side as she finally reached Inuyasha's neck, wrapping her small hands around his neck.

Suddenly it seemed that everyone in the room had something to do.

"Inuyasha...can explain it better", said Sesshoumaru in a humorous tone leaving Inuyasha to explain it to the girl

"I think you'll do an excellent job", said Teras before he followed Sesshoumaru to look for Kagome and the other girls.

"We absolutely agree with him...explain it properly to her", said Saris as Hitai dragged him away

Inuyasha sighed as he wondered why he had to explain it to her. What an unlucky day. Well he would have to explain it one way or another or else Rin wouldn't give up.

"Uncle Inuyasha...why are they chasing you and Opa", asked Rin again

"...because..."

And there and then he tryed his best to explain why and one thing led to another and another.

-----------------------------

Lina, Amy and Hana had decided to see the hall that they would be decorating for the festival. What they didn't know was that there were at least five sites around the castle that needed decorating. Kagome had retreated to her room, saying that she had a headache but Lina knew why she had left. She had to vent off some of the anger she had.

Amy and Hana had exited to the other hall ajoining the one she was, leaving Lina alone in the first hall. It was lovely, carving and drawing made on the high ceiling, the floor returning her reflection...it was breathtaking. She took a few more steps till she reached the middle of the room, her mind still running through the things she would need to decorate the hall when she felt presence behind her.

She spun around, coming face to face with Saris, the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"And what would _you_ want?", asked Lina suspiciously as she retreated from the center of the hall

"Nothing much...just hoping to get more acquainted with you", he replied with a small suggestive smile

"Ok... well my name is Lina and I take no nonsense from people...people like you...there. We're acquainted, now you can leave", she replied politely before turning around

Saris was a bit shocked at her dismissal and the tone of voice she had spoken to him with. He had been raised up in a home where most people wouldn't even dare to look into his eyes, snap at him or even utter words of hostility. Yet,...Lina, had the audacity to do so...and something about that pleased him. He wasn't going to leave yet...not until he got what he came for.

Lina still felt his presence behind her and spun to yell at him only to turn around to see...absolutely nothing.

'Where did he go?...I really don't like this feeling...that something is going to go terribly wrong', thought Lina, her body tensing, ready to pounce if something popped up.

She heard the doors slam and swerved her head in that direction to see that they had been closed. She ran towards it and tried to open them yet they were...LOCKED! to her dismay.

She placed both her hands on the door wondering how she was going to get out. Was 'Saris' this childish.

"Why? Such an unlucky day for me", she said aloud to herself. She remembered that there was another door that led to the adjoining hall. She ran towards the door, placing both hands on the door to push it opened to find it locked. Just then she remembered the other door that led to the adjoining room and ran towards it to fimnd it closed. Placing both hands on it she pushed, hoping that somehow it would open...that didn't work either.

Just as she was about to pull away from the door, her body was pressed against the door by something warm.

"Nobody talks to me like that...no one at all...not even you", whispered Saris into her ear

Lina...was...afraid like she had never been in her entire life. What did this childish physco want with her. He suddenly spun her body around, pressing his body against hers when she faced him. His head suddenly dipped his head into the crook of her neck causing Lina's breath to hitch in her throat.

She smelt wonderful and sweet, like honey and wildflowers. His hands crept to her waist pulling her hips to meet his.

"Yet you dared to even try", he said as he began to nip the same spot

"Saris...I really, really have to go...Kagome will be looking for me", she whispered as she tryed to regain her breath

"I doubt that...Kagome is with Sesshoumaru and your two friends are...more than astounded by the castle...I won't hurt you...I'm just intrigued by you", he said releasing her from his hold.

Just as he did so she disappeared to only reappear a few feet behind him. She was a bit shocked...more shocked about that fact that she could do that...Such speed! It felt wonderful. Well there was no time to think about that especially with a Taiyoukia smirking at you with such playfulness...that it scares you helter skelter. She took a step backwards for every step he took forward, watching the length of his strides.

"What do you really want?", Lina asked not realizing that she would soon be cornered once again.

"What I really want?...What an odd question to ask", he said, feigning the innocence of a child before continuing his approach.

"What I really want...", in a flash he had her pinned to the ground, his legs on either side of her waist, his tail supporting her head. "Is you Lina", he finished, his tone much more serious that previously

Lina began to struggle hoping in someway to get him off her. He caught her hands before she cut him with her claws but yet remained in position enjoying the way she struggled. No one would hear her and everyone else seemed a bit too busy to notice her disappearance.

Dear Lina had been struggling hoping to get out of under this...heavy...WHATEVER HE WAS!...ahhh! She had been struggling for only about a minute when she felt something hot and slightly heavy resting on her stomach. She stopped her struggling for a brief second to look up at Saris...whose demeanor looked more like he was asleep having a lovely dream. Then it hit her what it was that was resting on her stomach. Something surged in her, some unknown strength filled her arms and legs. She pulled her hand out from his grip, slapped Saris screaming HENTAI at the top of her lungs before pulling her leg from underneath him, kneeing him in the groin.

The Kitsune was suddenly awakened as pain surged from his face and a particularly sensitive area of his body. Lina was standing, her aura causing her hair to flair wildly. Her legs were apart, her hands in fists as she looked down at the Taiyoukia. He was going to get it for sure.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? You..You..HENTAI! PERVERT!", she screamed

Saris winced, his body still trying to overcome the pain he was in. He hadn't realized that he had dazed off...again. They were still in mating season and the symptoms had just begun to hit the young Taiyoukia hard. He looked up at the fuming demoness, wondering how he was just going to calm her nerves down. He even wondered why she just didn't go along with the ride like the other women would have done, hoping that he would claim them as his prize. This girl, Lina...she was a little spitfire...more like a raging fire who didn't seem to be as low as most women of this age. He intended to court her as much as he could for this two weeks and he was going to make sure her mind had changed before she left.

Lina looked down at the dazed Lord, his eyes glazed over with some mixture of emotion. She couldn't read most of them but she knew that deep down he was sorry. She kneeled in front of him, trying to shake his from his daze.

"Saris...Saris are you ok?", she asked her eyes solemn

She suddenly jumped when she felt something touch her leg. She looked down to see his red tail near her lap. She placed her hands on it, feeling how soft the fur was. Within seconds she was intoxicated with it, hugging it and nuzzling it with so much affection. By this time Saris was wide awake, watching the young blond demoness hug and nuzzle his tail. He clamped his mouth shut as he tryed to control his urges to purr. It actually felt really good. He instinctively pulled his tail back forcefully and wrapped it around his waist with a relieved sigh. He looked up again to see Lina staring at his tail then back at his face. It turned to a pout pretty soon as she begged to touch it again.

"Please...please...", she begged with big green eyes

Something more would be needed to let his tail free but all her begging wouldn't even work.

"That won't work...not at all...unless you can actually suprise me...without trying to kill me", he replied noncholantly

She stared at him for a few more seconds before a smirk similar to his appeared on her face.

"Ok...I won't hurt you or try to kill you...I just need you to close your eyes...please", she added as the Taiyoukia closed his eyes carefully

Lina couldn't believe what se was about to do...but at least it would make him suprised. In one motion she straddled Saris, placing her lips on his. His eyes snapped open, his eyes dilating in shock. Her lips felt soft and warm against his...her hips fit perfectly.

Lina's hand made it's way into his red hair, as she deepened the kiss. He tasted wonderful...refreshing. She wanted to taste him a bit more, wanted to taste the source of all that sweetness. She was very impatient and decided to take a shortcut to get what she wanted. Her hands found his derriere, squeezing it gently. Saris gasped into her mouth, her tongue invading his mouth. He returned the kiss back, his tongue molding with hers. She still wasn't done with the suprises. She ground her hips hard against his, causing Saris to groan in pleasure. Another erection was beginning to form by the time she pulled her lips away from his, swaying her hips against his.

"Was that a good suprise", she whispered as she nipped at his neck.

It was better than good. It was fantastic beyound what he could think off.

Lina felt slightly heady and wondered why that was so. Her body wanted to do more but she had to tear herself off or else she wouldn't have known what happen. She intended to keep her virginity till she was truly married to the man she loved but that didn't mean she wouldn't kiss a guy like Saris. She kissed his neck, his cheek, his lips. She could hear his heart beating erratically faster by the second, she could smell the blood under his skin. She felt her peaks of her breast rub against the inside of the shirt she was wearing. They were hard, reacting to what had just occured.

Saris let his tail rest in her lap as she straddled him, keeping his word to her. He stared at her as she hugged his tail once again and groaned slightly. He was very uncomfortable as his hakama restrained his throbbing erection and as Lina continued to sway her hips into his.

Lina stopped swaying her hips when she felt something hard poke her. Her eyes became further glazed as she realized what it was. She pushed Saris' back to the ground, both her hands on either side of his head. The top strap was open on her top, showing more cleavage that Lina would have dared to show if she were in her right mind. Right now her instincts to mate were on high and the male beneath her was looking very good.

"Saris...may I ask you a question?", she asked

He nodded his head, his tongue frozen in his mouth.

"Saris...why do I feel...this way...like I'm way up in the clouds...like...like I want to kiss you all morning till night come?", she asked silently

'She's affected by the mating season too whether she's in heat or not...I have to get her to her room', he thought

Lina, not receiving an answer, ground her hips against his causing the red headed Kitsune to buck his hips up in an attempt to ease the pain between his legs. He had to knock her out now or things would go to far. Within seconds of thinking that he stood up, picking Lina up bridal style. He walked towards the door which opened automatically at his command. Now where would her room be? He began to follow the multiple trails of Lina's scent till he found the right one that led to her room.

He found the entrance to her room. The door had carvings of leaves all over it with colorful gems in discreet places. He opened the door and placed her in her bed. Staring at her once again he wondered how he could come upon such a woman like her. She was what he had been waiting for. He felt something ache once again and realized the other necessities he must take care off. He stepped out of her room closing the door quietly yet swiflty. Within a blur he was in his room, his feet taking him to the private spring designated for this room only. He began to strip once he was inside the bathing room, entering the hot water. It felt good against his skin but his body was still screaming to be eased of this pain.

He placed both hands on his hardened erection, rubbing it gently. He needed something to motivate him and closed his eyes as dirty thoughts raced through them. He imagined himself thusting into Lina's warm body over and over again. Their bodies sliding against one another as they continued the ritual they had started. By this time Saris began to rub even harder and faster, his erection seeming to further harden at such thoughts. His eyes snapped open, hazy and needy but he had gotten the motivation he needed to complete the task at hand. He rubbed even harder and faster than before, feeling himself tense up. His body suddenly froze as he released hard and fast into his hands. He looked down at his hands filled with his semen, a bit suprised to see he had released soo much. He placed his hand on his rehardened member, repeating the same thing over and over. He was going to be there for some time.

------------------------------

Hitai and Teras were headind towards Sesshoumaru's Library, hoping to meet up with Saris. They hadn't seen him all morning and afternoon and that was kind of weird especially since he would train all afternoon till the sun set. They were just about to enter when they saw Saris walking towards them...his stride much more slower and relaxed, his clothing more casual than normal. He approached them with a blank face at first, smiling gently before speaking.

"You're supposed to open the door and walk through it..not stare at me", he said in a calm voice

"Saris, you sure your feeling alright", Teras asked in concern

"Yes I am feeling alright", the Taiyoukia of the Eastern Lands replied before his two comrades entered the door. 'In reality I'm not...I need to bed a female fast and quick...or Lina will be looking more and more like dinner everytime I see her', he thought before entering the library

--------------------------

Kagome had met with the other girls at Lina's room especially since she didn't show up at the hall. She had been sleeping...supposedly that was what she said but Kagome didn't buy it...not that she told that to the girls.

They had been planning all night till about 2:30 am in the morning. Their list was very prepared, categorized for all the five sites that would be decorated. Gosh, decorating was more work than Kagome ever thought.

Inuyasha had come by looking for Kagome when he got dragged into their conversation. He had given some good ideas on decorating...after Kagome had stopped snarling at him...and he offered to help with whatever they needed.

He had also said that he would be bringing Sango, Shippou, Miroku and Kilala back to the castle. It seemes that Sango had decided to visit her old village in rememberance of her family and Miroku thought it would be a good idea to follow her. He could imagine all the slaps that would be imprinted in the monks face. It would be wonderful to see such a thing occur right in front of them. Shippou was stating with Kaede while they had been away but now it seems that they have returned.

Kagome was happy to hear the great news but before she knew it sleep was beginning to overcome her. Saying her goodnights to all of them she departed to her chambers...more like their chambers. She had smirked all the way, entering their room only to feel Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around her waist as he kissed her lips. He had promised her a little fun before she went to bed and she knew she would get it.

The past week had been wonderful and it seemed to be getting even better and better in Kagome's eyes...That didn't mean she would watch Lina like a hawk. She would find out what was going on and when she did...hahaha...she would know everyone's little secret. Kagome had it all planned out but she would have to wait and see what the next day brought.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Sarahsara**


	4. Little Ladies

LITTLE LADIES

Hana paced back an forth in her room, her pencil twirling in her fingers. Her short nightgown took to her figure, giving her a very svelte look. She walked back to the base of her bed wondering what else she needed as she stared at the large open scroll spread over it. In a burst of anger she stomped towards her bag, pulling out her robe to cover herself. She needed air and she needed it fast.

She opened the balcony doors, stepping out into the cool night. She needed something to captivate her attention, something more interesting than planning the festival_ which she thought would kill her if she thought about it one more minute_. She rested her hands on the rails of the balcony, her hair blowing gently into the wind. What would grab her attention tonight?

Just then she heard a little mew from her right and looked towards that direction only to see nothing. She was pretty sure that she had heard something...maybe she was overreacting...I mean she was still trying to adjust to her new senses.

Then she heard the same mew again and this time she stepped towards the area that she had heard the noise. She saw nothing at first but when she looked over the railings she saw fur..._fur?_

She looked closer wondering what it was when a head looked up towards her. It was adorable...A little kitten...But what would it be doing here so high up and why was it not moving.

Her eyes narrowed, her sight piercing through the darkness to see that the kitten was stuck. Her face suddenly took on a determined look as she stretched to pick up the kitten. It was too far away but she continued to try, and even stood on her tiptoes juist to try and reach the kitten when she finally caught it in her hand but when that happened...she slipped off the railing and down she went.

She shut her eyes reflexively as she had never felt so scared in her life. That was until she felt the wind that had been blowing beneath her suddenly stop. She opened her eyes, the kitten clutched into her chest to stare up into yellowish/golden eyes speckled with some red. Those eyes looked so...understanding...so captivating...That was until a voice spoke out of the blue

"Are you alright," asked a deep melodious yet masculine voice

Hana blinked her way out of her daze, wondering where she was. She heard the same mew that she had heard before she fell, except this time it was so close to her ears.

Teras looked down at the woman in his arms. "How did she fall so easily?," he asked himself until he heard a small mew. It sounded so familiar. Just then a little white kitten, the tips of it's fur a golden brown suddenly poked iy's head out from her hands.

Everything immediately fit straight into place...He understood why she had fallen from the balcony. A small smile made it's way to his lips as he placed Hana down unto her feet. He had been able to catch her from his balcony...a lucky feat especially since he'd just decided to step out for a brief moment. He looked back at the kitten who seemed content to stay in Hana's hands and sighed. He had been looked for sage all day and now he found the little kitten...after he had almost tried to kill the demoness who had tried to save him.

Hana was stiull trying to figure out what had happened when the young demon that her caught her placed her down unto the ground. "What happened?", she finally asked as she pulled up to eyelevel.

Teras smirked before answering her question. "Well you fell all the way from your room down here as you tried to save my cat", he replied

"Your cat?!", she asked shocked as she looked back and forth at him and at the little kitten who seemed to try and snuggle it's way back unto her shoulders.

Teras at this point wasn't even thinking much about getting her back to her room. He was literally 'checking her out' on the spot. He knew she was one of the friends of the lady of the western lands but he hadn't really had time to catch her name. She was beautiful, as she stared up trying to figure out how far she had fallen. Herlong curly hair blew around her gently, part of her robe blowing open to reveal that she was wearing a very short nightgown.

Hana had been busy playing with the kitten for only a few seconds when she felt a stare bore right through. She looked back at Teras to thank him for catching her when she realized he was the one that had been staring her down. She blushed slightly and walked up to him, waking the young cat demon from his daydream.

"Thanks for...catching me. Sorry about being so clumsy I didn't...". Hana never finished her sentence as Teras lips met hers.

'_Whoa what the heck?!"_ , yelled Hana to herself as she pushed the young taiyoukia away.

"...Why did you...DO THAT?!", yelled Hana at Teras

Teras didn't flinch one inch as she yelled at him. Gosh she could yell...and if she didn't stop Teras thought he might lose his hearing temporarily.

Finally she stopped, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried hard to gain her breath back. To word ANGER didn't really match up to what she was feeling right now...She was more like FUMING.

"You will wake everyone in the castle if you continue this loud ranting", said Teras nonchalantly as if nothing every happened. He turned his back towards Hana as he walked back into his chambers

Hana frowned at his behaviour..how dare he. She followed him, anger very evident in her aura.

"The door's right there...you may leave", he said as he sat down at his desk

"Your despicable...", she whispered to herself but her words reached him

He spun around as he stood up. Now he was angry...How dare she talk about him like that..in his presence never the less.

As Hana approached the door she was immediately spun around, rwo hands finding clamping down with a strong hold unto her arms. She winced in pain as she had to drop Sage who gracefully pounced gently unto the ground.

"Don'y you dare speak to me like that...ever again woman", he snarled as he pushed her outside his room.

The door slammed shut with a big bang, leaving Hana outside facing the door. 'How dare he?', she thought to herself. Hana had never being treated like this ever...I mean if anyone dared her brothers would do them alot more damage than they had intended for her.

Her eyes suddenly took on a shin as tears began to form. She turned away from the door and walked away hoping to find a servant to lead her back to her room before she fot into more trouble...She was confused and hurt...Why did he kiss then?

Teras sighed when the door was finally closed. Her scent was already beginning to spike and that was what caused him to behave in such an undignified way. He was about to walk away from the door when he looked down to see sage staring back at him with angry eyes.

'You have an odd way of behaving...especially around the spring season Teras', said the kitten telepathecally. 'I think you really hurt her feelings...And I'm very sure about this', said the kitten as Teras was about to interrupt.

Sage, who was supposed to be a mere kitten wasn't really that young according to human standards. The thing wa that his race was small and the younger they were the smaller they would be and right now Sage looked like the cutest kitten ever.

He walked back towards the balcony, unhappy about the way his master treated the demoness. 'And this time...I do believe that this female is very different from the others...She is so innocent that what you did to her was kind of a shock to her...She has only being a demoness for only a few day and do you expect her to know everything about how her body works...Sometimes you astound me...You really do', said the kitten as he jumped to the nearest balcony, trying to find his way back towards Hana's room.

Teras eyes narrowed in disapproval...but then when he thought over what Sage had said...well the kitten was right. The taiyoukia brought his clawed hand up to brush away a few tendrils away from his face. He was afraid he realized...afraid to take a chance. His last love had betrayed him to the point that his heart seemed incapable of loving anyone ever again. He turned towards the doors that gave entrance to his room. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself before disappearing out of his room is a blur. He needed to apologoze.

Amy had been wandering the hallways quite a while when she crashed into Hana. She had greeted her friend with such enthusiam only to notice that the blue haired demoness' aura was tainted with colors that depicted how sad she was though she had a wide smile on her face.

"Hana are you alright", asled Amy with a concerned frown

"Yeah...why do you ask", asked Hana, teh smile still on her face

Amy at once picked up a scent emmanating from Hana. She had a feeling of what it meant but she wasn't truly sure.

"I don't know...just wanted to ask...I forgot to tell you...Tomorrow we're going home to get most of the supplies for the festival...I think were're going to have fun tomorrow...Teras is supposed to 'BABYSIT' us for the day", finished Amy with a sarcastic yet humorous tone

That got Hana. If he was coming along she intended to keep her distance as far as possible from him.

"Anyways I'll see ya later", said Amy in a chirpy voice as she ran down the hallway.

Hana on the other hand seemed to blank out as her friend dsappeared around the corner.

Teras had listened to the whole conversation and had picked up that slight change in Hana's scent that had signified that she had lied. There was another scent that he picked up as Hana begin walking again. It smelt salty...where had he picked that up before? His eyes widened as he understood that Hana was crying. He didn't know that he had hurt her that much.

'You didn't think you hurt her that much?', asked the Sage as he appeared from nowhere. He was clearly disappointed in his master.

'And why are you here', asked Teras in an annoyed tone

'The same reason that you're here. I couldn't find her in her room', replied the kitten before he ran towards Hana

Hana had been so uinaware of her surrounding...that was until she heard something mew again. She looked down to see the same kitten staring straight up at her with his olive green eyes. They looked so cute. She wiped away her tear and giggled when Sage began to weave himself between her legs.

"Shouldn't you be with him...your owner?", she asked as she picked him up gently, a smile gracing her face

"And who would 'him' be", asked a voice behind her ear

Hana jumped in fear and spun around to see who had scared her. She was frozen to the spot when she saw Teras again.

"You can have him...I'll just be out of you way", she said in haste as she placed a whining sage to the ground.

She turned around to walk off when another warm hand found its way around hers. She looked down to see Teras' hand holdind hers. They were warm and large...comforting in a way.

She looked up at him wondering what he wanted from her when he apologized straight away to the shock of the kitten and Hana. Hana's features softened as she heard his apology, her saddness ebbing away to reveal happiness.

"Thank you...I sorry for yelling at you...but I want to know why you did what you did", she said, a blush gracing her face as his hands held hers tighter. Teras smiled gently. He now understood what the kitten meant when he said that she was extremely innocent.

"Come with me and I'll explain", he said as he tugged her towards him

He picked he rup bridal style, disappearing in a flash to somewhere in the castle. What the three didn't know was that someone had been watching the whole thing occur.

Kagome smirked inwardly at the thought of what she would do to get the Lords and their friends together alone. Everything seemed to fit right into place.

Amy was bored...what was she supposed to do? Hana seemed caught up in her own thoughts, Lina...where was that girl?...and Kagome...she was probably with Sesshoumaru.

Amy strolled about languorously, her mind totally blank to her whereabouts. She had been tracing her hands on a particular pattern on the wall when something pricked her, waking the demoness from her daydream.

She pulled her finger back with a pout to see what had pricked her and that was when she noticed she had never seen this part of the castle ever.

She looked closer, trying to decipher what it was that had caused her such a sharp bolt of pain and yet couldn't understand...that was until she took 3 steps back. Then she realized what had happened. She had continued to trace the design she on the wall but the problem was that it continued through unto a particular door with similar designs.

The door was black and humungous, vines seeming to weave their wave in and out of one another, clinging to the door as if it were their last lifesource. She stepped closer to the door to view the intricate designs when all of a sudden it was literally flung open. She fell forward as she had been resting her weight on the omnious black door right into the arms of...Hitai.

"Oh...I'm so sorry about that...I dodn't know this was your room Hitai-sama", apologized as she pulled herself out of his arms

Hitai looked down at the person that he had felt enter his barrier and remembered that she was one of Kagome's friends. His face softened and a smile appeared on it as he watched become flustered by the passing second.

"Amy...That would be your name wouldn't it?", he asked with a gently tone. "You don't have to use formailities...you can just call me Hitai"

"I can?...ok...", replied Amy happily as she strolled into his room, curiosity evident in her jubilant eyes

Hitai shut the door, confused about her manners. I mean, she just strode in. He looked down at what she was wearing to see thats he had changed out of her foreign clothing and into something more casual looking.

"Wow...your room's really big", she said as she approached the fireplace at the end of his room.

"You like it?", he asked, a bit shocked that she liked the dark tones of his room

The colors were mostly black with dark browns, not a white sheet to be seen anywhere.

"Aren't you bored...all cooped up in here?", asked Amy as she approached him

"Not really", lied the Taiyoukia of the north

Suddenly a frown appeared on Amy's face, her eyes blanking out for a brief moment. "Are you lying?"

Hitai's face became blank as he thought she wouldn't have mastered all those scents yet

"I didn't need to scent it...I can see it... in your aura", she said, the frown disappearing off her face completely

'It's like she's reading my mind', he thought as he tiltled his head gently to the side in question

"I don't read minds...now come on...you should leave this room and have a little fresh air...I can even show you some things that I brought from my time...You seemed fascinated with wanting to go to the future, so maybe you'll like the things that I brought along. Come on!!", she said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the door.

He didn't budge at all as she tryed to pull him. She turned her head towards him wondering why he wouldn't budge and saw a large playful grin on his face.

"I really doubt your going to move me that easily", he said as the smirk grew even larger

Amy tried almost everything that she could think off, yet none of them seemed to work...that was until she remembered an old trick she would play on her older siblings.

She quit trying to pull him and stood about a few feet in front of him, her face in a pout.

"That won't work at all", he said, humor laced with his voice

Suddenly her aura changed, becoming so sad that Hitai facials expressions changed to worry.

'Oh no, she's gonna cry...girls crying...NOT GOOD!!', he thought in horror as he was reminded of what how much his younger sister used to cry

Tears formed in her eyes, her face bowed towards the ground. He suddenly heard a small sniffle and smelt salt from her. He instinctively stepped forward to stop her tears when a naughty grin took over her face. He had broken the contact with the ground and that didn't stop her anymore.

She lauched herself into his arms, suprising the young taiyoukia and in a flash they were both gone from the room only to appear in her room.

Hitai head snapped up as he took in a big whiff of the air around him. Immediately he felt like he was floating in air. Her scent was in this room...how did she do that so fast?

He looked down at her in his arms, her body pressed against his and took in another whiff of her scent. This time it was definately stronger, and caused the young Taiyoukia to feel like he was in another world. He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie when she looked up at him with her big silvery eyes. Gosh, they were beautiful.

"You can let me go now", she said, her voice sounding like music to his ears when another scent reached his nose.

SHE WAS IN HEAT and she was in his arms!!

"Hitai...are you there?", she asked as she waved her hands in front of his eyes

The glaze covering his eyes seemed to disappear as he let go of her, letting her lead him to her bed. All thoughts of what he could do to her on that bed began to invade his mind. She pulled out an odd looking bag from somewhere and turned it over, pouring the contents unto her bed.

Now curiosity took over as Hitai wondered what each object was. There was one that caught his eye. It looked like a black piece of clothing but didn't understand what it was for. Picking it up, he dangled it infront of his face before asking Amy what it was.

She blushed, her face turning the color of a cherry before snatching it out of his hands, tucking it somewhere safe. Now he wanted to know what it was...he wanted to know why she blushed?

He looked back at the other things that she had on the bed before finding the large chocolate bar.

"That's called Chocolate...I think you'll like it. Let me open it for you", Amy said as she took the bar from him and gave him a piece.

He looked at it questioninly, his eyebrows slightly raised before he placed it into his mouth. It was sweet, very sweet and HE LIKED IT. The chocolate gave his a sense of eupphoria. It reminded him of alcohol and yet he had a feeling that he wouldn't get a large headache in the morning.

Amy felt weird when she ate a piece of tje chocolate. It felt different and she wasn't sure what would happen to her...especially with her hightened senses. How would the chocolate affect her.

**1 hour later**

Both demons were way to high. The chocolate bar was long gone but the effects were still in place. It seemed that Amy had taught Hitai how to play truth or dare and they had both decided to play it with one another. If anyone were to see them as they were they would think that they were both drunk on some really strong alcohol.

Amy, due to her past encounter's with the sweet food called Chocolate had some immunity to its charms, and was able to ward of some of that headiness the chocolate gave her, allowing her to focus on the game at hand. Hitai, on the other hand would shake his head trying to clear the fog that threatened to take over his vision...Being in this demoness' presence was something he wished to cherish...unfortunately CHOCOLATE was working against him

"Ok...my turn... this will be the last question...cause I'm an sooo going to bed", yawned Amy as she sad back against the pillows of her bed "ok?"

"Understood", he replied back relaxed

The Dark Brunette decided to ask him something ... personal...though she knew in his state it would be rude as he might not know what he was saying but the curious nature in Amy took over as she opened her mouth to ask a question she knew might also hurt her emotionally.

No matter how strong Amy might seem at any point, her final reactions at times were dependent on other people's reaction to her...and sometimes her emotions took a beating...

Hitai watched Amy, his mirthful eyes now filled with seriousness at the change in her scent...Whatever she was going to ask must be important..

"Hitai...you know how the coming festival is basically a way to meet people in order to find the perfect mate...the one that a person would share their life with...do ...do you think...with what you know of me already that anyone would ever be interested in me?" Amy paused for a second before rushing into the nest sentence, "I mean...I know I am not that pretty compared with Lina, Hana or Kagome...they have always being with me no matter what since we have been kids but..."

"You should not think so low of yourself, Amy...You are beautiful in your own way...no one can be exactly like each other...'CAUSE IF THEY WERE I'D BE SOO BORED WITH FLUFFY, KITTY, AND THE BAKA RED HEAD"

At this Amy giggled, thankful for the comfortable atmosphere Hitai created

"And yes...i believe that not one, but many would be interested in you, not just for your looks but for who you are inside", finished Hitai as he once again began to admire those silver pools that were Amy's Eye's.

The little lady, suddenly very uncomfortable broke her gaze, blushing darkly before muttering about feeling sleepy. The Northern Lord laughed at he antics as he cleared the bed to Amy's shock, kissing her forehead before heading for the door.

"Goodnight...and Sweet Dreams Amy", whispered Hitai as he walked out the door

Amy still in a daze of happiness, lifted up her fingers to her forehead, fingers grazing the skin where his soft lips made contact. She smiled a content smile all through the process of changing, until she got into bed...

"Goodnight Hitai...i think...this is what love is...", she said before drifting to sleep

Hitai who had been standing just outside the door, waiting for his obsession to fall asleep heard her last few words and his face faltered to a look of love...he wanted the 'little lady' as he had deemed her just that...he would have her at his side, eternally...his beautiful little lady

--

I'm back...has been a while since I wrote...2 yrs..as I barely had time...Half of this was written two years ago and i just finished this now...i really hope u like this story.

The main reason why i decided to give some kick ass effort to do this was of your reviews...i was shocked and am very happy...and THANKS ALOT...they were my motivation to finish it..

Hope u enjoy the story

Sarahsara1


End file.
